Behind the mask lays beauty
by Hinomoto
Summary: Kagome has been hidden behind a mask and a lie for all her life. When it falls off, how will she react now that everyone wants her including Sesshomaru. Sk
1. Hidden

This story is inspired by aShEs5's the Lonely Veiled one Thank you. I don't own anyone.  
  
Behind the Mask lays Beauty  
  
She was born to the rich, but hidden from the poor, she was hidden from all. She was hidden behind a mask. A lie and a veil. She wore clothes that made her seem fat, pouchy, not filled in the right places, but the wrong places. She had always worn the veil since at birth. She had never left the palace. Her mother hated her, as well as her older sister. They were envious. For some God known reason, you couldn't tell she was their child. You couldn't even tell she was an elf. Her parents had gray-green eyes, as did her sister. Her father, more loving then her mother, and Kagome's favorite, had long white hair, complete with gray beard. He was the King of the East. Her mother, scornful, she much loved Kikyou, Kagome's older sister more than her. She had a scowl always on her face, her hair pitch black and straight. Her sister, face of terror, not so bad looking, but you would find more beauty in a tree, then her. Her hair was pitch black also; she was tall, and very mean and resentful to Kagome. Now Kagome, for some heaven known reason ended up as beautiful as a sunset. Her eyes a deep sky blue. Filled with warmth. No one knew this of course, except her mother, father, and sister. She wasn't even allowed to show her best friend, her wrinkleless, smiling face. Her complexion was clear, and her skins a healthy, creamy, pale. But she was always hidden, hidden from the world. It was all because her father was away so much. She only ever got a semi-good dress, covering her whole body, but still baggy, was when royalty visited. She still always had a veil. The only thing not hidden or modified was her hair. Her hair was a dark brown. It shined like the sun and had waves like the sea. Her mother's and sister's hair was dull and straight. As hard as her mother and servants tried, Kagome's hair was always wavy. But the one thing that made everyone confused was why she had wings. They were often hidden in her saggy clothes. But they were amazing. Her room had a high ceiling where she would fly and sit on the chandlers, crying. Her white, silver lined wings, lowered in shame. If anyone ever saw her like she really was, they would get her confused with a sad, fallen angel.  
  
Her only friend was Sango. Sango was a year older than her. She was allowed outside the walls. But not inside Kagome's veil. She had brown eyes, and long brown hair. She was very kind to Kagome, and one of the King's favorites of the whole village. She was the only one besides her father that thought she wasn't ugly. Rumors went around. Rumors that she was so ugly her parents hid her face. She often cried at night, thinking how everyone thought she was hideous and no one ever bothered to get to know her.  
  
"You sent for me father." Prince Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yes, I also sent for your brother to." King Inutashio said. A female voice giggled in the distance.  
  
"Please excuse me, father." The king nodded. Sesshomaru had a half-brother named Inuyasha. They were quite different. Sesshomaru was calm, quite; his brother was arrogant and seductive. The only thing they had in common was their father, their white hair, and golden sunned eyes. Sesshomaru was more handsome then Inuyasha, and often attracted more women which was the exact thing he wanted to avoid. Women constantly threw themselves at his feet, claming to love him and would be able to bring him pleasure. He hated how they were all dimwitted, petty, and selfish, wanting only his money or body. Women were not worth it in his mind. His brother was still handsome, but had to flirt and seduce in order to get to the women. He often did flirt with the maids, bedding the ridding of the wenches. That where he was at the moment, with the newest maid. His brother grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to their father, ignoring his protest.  
  
"Ahh...my sons, we will be staying at the Kingdom in the east for as few days. They also have to daughters. Kikyou, the oldest, and Kagome, the youngest. We are soon to go into war with our enemies; the lord of the South and North. The elves will be a great alliance. In order to make an alliance, you Sesshomaru will have to wed one of the daughters. The Queen strongly suggested the eldest one, as to why I have no clue. Their youngest daughter remains hidden by a silver veil. I have heard many a rumor of her being so hideous that she must be hidden as not to scare away anyone. But these are rumors, so I don't know if to believe it. Anyway, we leave tomorrow, so prepare. Tomorrow, they throw a ball at our arrival."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Kagome flew to the floor and covering her wings. She re adjusted her wings before letting the person in. It was her father's fitter.  
  
"I have come to take your measurement my lady, orders from the King." The maid said with her head bowed.  
  
"Go ahead." Kagome replied in a façade of her voice. The girl took her measurements before leaving. 'Poor girl' she thought 'having to hide her face' as the girl left Sango arrived inside of Kagome's room. "Tell me Sango; tell me what it's like on the outside. Outside of the veil, outside of the palace?"  
  
"Well, it great. There's this one boy, he's a major pervert but he really is great. He's kind, and smart, and funny, and wise, and so cute!" Sango said as Kagome listened. She always listened. It's not like she had anything to say, but she did enjoy listened, hearing what it would be like to have something to talk about. It thrilled her. 'One day, I will have something to talk about. One day I will see the outside, the outside of this palace, outside of this lie, outside of this mask.' 


	2. Who is that? That is me

Who is that? That is me.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Kagome groggily woke up. She adjusted her veil before allowing the person to enter. It was her father. She jumped out of bed and flew to him, hugging him ferociously. She then noticed something in his arms. She looked down at it. It was a beautiful silver dress. She gasped.  
  
"It's for you." Her father said. "I think it will match your veil perfectly. There are slots for your wings, but they must remain hidden. Conceal them. Your mother will be angry at both of us for your dress. But you are always hidden in her choice of apparel; it's my time to choose. I choose this dress. The only thing I'm worried about is how we are going to beat those boys back," they chuckled. "The lord of the west is bringing his two sons here today. There will be a ball at their arrival. They need an alliance with us, and they would also be a powerful alliance to us. There oldest son, Sesshomaru, will be marrying either you or Kikyou. The first 3 days his bedroom will be next to Kikyou, and the next 3 days will be next to you. I frankly am glad that it will be the eldest son marrying you, the other, younger son, Inuyasha, is a flirting, twit." The two shared a laugh.  
  
"Father, you seem to have left out the fact Kikyou might be the one to get married." Kagome said with a laugh.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, but, I think you're much better than Kikyou. She takes after her mother too much, and as you know, we're not exactly very lovey- dovey." He whispered to her.  
  
"Father, I think the princes would much prefer a princess they can see, as oppose to a veiled one." Kagome said wistfully.  
  
"Sigh. Kagome you know how I would love to see your face, as would many. I have never seen your cheeks, or your eyes, or your nose, or your lips, or your chin, or any of your face. One day I will reveal your beauty. Then all will see how beautiful you are inside and out." The king said.  
  
"How do you know I'm beautiful? I don't even know what I look like." Kagome said.  
  
"How could someone as wonderful, kind, smart, and amazing as you be ugly?" the king said with a chuckle. Kagome smiled, but soon it turned into a frown again.  
  
"But Father, I haven't even interacted with anyone besides maids and Sango. I don't know how to talk to people. I listen, not talk. What if I fall or something, I'll end up making a mockery of our kingdom." Kagome said in panic.  
  
"Nothing you do could make a mockery of me. You will do fine; you have a natural, wonderful spirit. Now try on this dress!" The king said as Kagome smiled. She hugged him, before taking the dress to her changing room. She quickly slipped it on. It had no sleeves. It was snug around her body. It was made for her. Her wings comfortably fit through the slots. There was a cut from the mid thigh down. It showed her creamy, pale legs. On her shoulders/arms was where the sleeve like things was located. She ran outside. She spread her wings and flew up then down to her father. She landed with grace as he looked at her in awe.  
  
"You look great my daughter. You are so beautiful. It inconceivable that you should be hidden from the world. I must go. There are some finishing touches I have to do. Sango will be coming to fix you up. The ball is in an hour. Farewell." He kissed her cheek and left. Kagome concealed her wings before turning to the door. Sango entered and gasped.  
  
"Kagome you look amazing!" Sango said in awe.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said shyly. "Could you help me with my hair?"  
  
"Sure" Sango said as she started to brush Kagome's hair. Sango began to talk about a perverted, but amazing boy that she just had to show Kagome.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sesshomaru POV  
  
We had been riding in the carriage for plenty an hour. My father had been talking to Inuyasha about flirting with the maids and misconduct. I mentally laughed. It was about time he got in trouble. I thought back to the Eastern elves. Why would they veil a daughter? Could she be that ugly? I heard that the eldest one was one to flirt and try to seduce. I heard she was the prettiest in the whole East. Great, another woman throwing herself at me, covered with that awful rogue to clog my senses. I hated women. They seemed utterly worthless and wore there emotions like clothes. As much as I hated the idea of marrying, I would do it for the West. I would do anything for the land of my heritage. I would sacrifice anything. The land was my pride. I looked out the window. The sun was setting over my land, my home; the West. It was an hour till we would get to the palace of the Eastern Elves. The sun would be completely set by then. I looked to the sky. Nice night for a party.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Kagome's POV The party had started. They must be there. My hair was down. It reached the tip of my lower back. Sango stretched out her hand. I grabbed it. I was extra nervous, because I was late. I was told to arrive late by and with Sango. We walked down the empty hall way to the ball room. Outside the doors were guards. I blushed behind my veil: they were ogling. Sango coughed as the stepped out of the way and let us in. I hesitated. I told Sango to go first. I waited a minute. Taking a long, deep, breathe, I stepped through the doors. The room paused and the music stopped. I heard whispering. People were saying things like "Who is that?" and "She so beautiful" I slowly descended the stairs. I slightly flew or glided if you will, down the stairs. I followed the carpet down to where my family was located. My father was elegantly sitting. The lord of the West was to his right. My mother was on the left. Kikyou was on her left. Kikyou was wearing a white dress. It stopped just below fingertips. It was a halter, and showed much of her cleavage. She was not one to be modest. Glancing at her face, I noticed she was drenched in make-up and rouge. She stank horribly. There was an empty chair next to Kikyou; my seat. On the right of the lord of the West was a very handsome man. I assumed he was the oldest, to his right was the youngest; Inuyasha. I walked up to the lord of the West and his children. I bowed. He nodded to me. I then bowed to his sons. I then proceeded to my father. I bowed low. He stood up and pulled me into a hug. In a deep voice he began to talk.  
  
"Welcome my youngest daughter, Kagome. Please take a seat by your sister and let the ball continue!" he motioned to everyone. I bowed to my red- faced mother and sister before taking my seat.  
  
"What are you wearing you wretched girl? I didn't give you permission to wear that." My mother hissed.  
  
"But I did." My father said. My mother huffed before scowling and glaring. My sister was like her ditto. She began to repetitively pinch me. Soon I stood to find Sango, I couldn't stand my sister's stench. Before I could get anywhere, men flocked me asking me to dance. My sister then came in and pushed me away. They looked sadly at my sister. I couldn't believe it as they wishfully looked at me. They never bothered to look at me, and now! Maybe I should have stayed in the baggy clothing and find someone to love me for me not my body. I began to wonder away to find Sango, and that boy she liked so much: Miroku. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and my hidden blue eyes met with golden ones. The sunset met the sunrise. (a/n get it the sun rises in East-sunrise Kagome-and set in the West-sunset Sesshomaru) It was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Sesshomaru said in a façade of a voice. I thought about. I had never danced with anyone but my father, who had taught me how to dance. I knew I danced well, but I still didn't know. I looked at Sango dancing with the boy I assumed was Miroku.  
  
"Yes." I said in an also façade of a voice. He stretched out his hand, which I took. We proceeded to the dance floor.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sesshomaru POV  
  
The music stopped and I looked up. And angel in silver proceeded down the stairs. She seemed to fly like an angel would, down the stairs. She had a veil, so she was easily marked as the youngest princess. She had an amazing body. Her curves were amazing, and she was filled out in all the right places. She had creamy pale legs. I found myself yearning to see what was behind the veil. I smelt my brother's think arousal. I had to try extremely hard to stop my self from throwing up. I looked back to the angel. She bowed to me and I inhaled deeply. She smelled of Sakura and Jasmine. She smelt so wonderful. I smelt my own arousal as I forced my arousal down. Looking up again, she was sitting down, then stood up and began to leave. She was soon bombarded with men. Her sister stood and knocked her sister out of the spotlight. Taking a sniff of Kikyou, I found her doused in Rouge and makeup and smelling of an awful substance. I had to force the vile in my throat to stay down in my throat. I made my way over to this Kagome. She was very mysterious, and I found my self wanting to find out more about her. I tapped her shoulder and looked on as she turned. I couldn't see her face or eyes, and yet, I found myself captivated by her gaze. I asked her to dance. My voice was in a façade. She paused to think. I found myself attracted to her more. She didn't throw herself at the chance, but thought it through. She agreed her voice also in a façade, attracting me more to her, and I stretched out my hand. She took it and we proceeded away on to the dance floor.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The two began to dance. The two got lost in the dance. It was just them, floating. The two inched closer and closer. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as he inhaled her scent deeply. Kagome did the same. He smelt like the forest and spice. The two continued there dance, oblivious to the jealous men, and the envious women. Kikyou made her way to her sister. Her eyes green with envy. She "accidentally" pushed into Kagome. Kagome began to fall but grabbed Kikyou with her. Sesshomaru caught Kagome before she hit the ground, but Kikyou fell into the punchbowl, spilling it all over her white dress. Kagome whipped the sweat off her forehead. She gasped in shock. She could touch her forehead. Her veil was gone! Looking up, blue met gold, gold met blue, the sunrise met sunset, and the sunset finally caught the sunrise. She stared at him for what seemed like years before she looked at her drenched sister. In her hand was Kagome's veil. The court stared in awe. Kagome clung to Sesshomaru arm in fear. She heard more whispering: "Who is she?" "That can't be Princess Kagome" "She's amazing." "Why did they hide her" "Man I should have paid more attention to her" "she's going to be my wife". Kagome turned to a mirror hanging on the wall. She...she was beautiful. Her eyes were blue, her complexion a creamy pale. She had a natural blush. Kagome's eyes filled with unshed tears. She had never been able to see herself. Kagome took of the concealment spell off her wings. She slowly rose and flew high, she let a lone tear fall before soaring out of the building. She heard her mother screeching at her and slightly scowling at her sister who took her veil off. She then heard her father order the orchestra to play. She listened to the music as she flew away to her sanctuary. No one knew where it was, and Kagome often spent her time there. It was the closet away to the palace. It was a garden. There were Sakura trees all around. Then there were flowers all over. There was a natural waterfall that created a small lake. The only way to get to the spot was from above. Everywhere else had powerful trees or the roots of the trees. The trees had a natural spell. They were unable of being broken by almost anything. It was like a natural wall. Kagome listened to the waterfall, and began to fade into the sound. She then began to sing.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Sesshomaru POV That Kikyou girl "accidentally" knocked into Kagome. Kagome began to fall, but I caught her. Kikyou, however, grabbed Kagome's veil as she fell into the red drink. Looking down at Kagome, he almost gasped at what he saw. She had blue eyes. No elf had blue eyes. Her parents didn't even have blue eyes. Her complexion was clean; she had a healthy pale visage with a natural blush. She was amazing. Her lips were that of the Sakura and jasmine she smelled off. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Tears formed in her eyes before she took of a concealment spell. He looked back at her to find she had white, silver wings. She began to fly up in the high ceiling. She looked like an angel. She left. He was in a daze when a tear landed on his nose. He used his demon speed to follow her. He came to a wall of trees. He could sense the powerful magic everywhere but above and inside. He also sensed Kagome's presence. He created a cloud at his feet and flew over the trees. He landed in a garden. There was a waterfall and lake. He hid behind a collection of Sakura trees and peered at Kagome. She was lying on a rock in the middle of the water. With an absent mind, she was stroking the water, creating ripples. She then began to sing.  
  
Hidden from the World Hidden from the outside Hidden from the trace of my own essence Hidden from myself Hidden from my friends Hidden from everything  
  
Often thought as ugly A horrendous sort of beast Hiding my tears within my wings of white Sleeping in the comfort of myself With no one to hold me With no one to care  
  
No one bothered to look outside my appearance Then the veil came off and behind laid beauty unknown And now the seem to care But its fake and I want someone real  
  
What is the use of beauty? But to always create a mask Once it was hidden I had few friends Now unleashed to no end It's fake They all are not real There lies I should know I lived in it before  
  
I just want someone real for me Someone out of the ordinary Someone different then those who like appearance So send dear God send me, dear god send me the one who cares  
  
She ended and I found myself in the water. I slowly crept to her and pulled her into a hug. She was just like me. She wanted to be loved for not her body or power, but her self. Her sunrise eyes looked into my sunset ones, as we edged closer and closer. Till we kissed...  
  
:::: Done!!!! Disclamier: Don't own. My song though. Felt like a Disney moment. Anyway. Yeah. Review please! Oh this it a Sesshomaru Kagome lovey dovey thingy. So yeah. Review! I think I already said those last two statements but who cares?!?!?!Yeah!!!  
  
Ioka 


	3. Not Right, So right

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Thought I would end, eh? Well I'm not. I don't know when it will end, but not now.  
  
**Kagome POV**  
  
He kissed me! He kissed me! Why is he kissing me?!?!?! That bastard!!! He finds out I look beautiful and wants me? No! I will not give in that easily! But the kiss seems so right...But that is besides the point this is a direct violation, I will not be won over so easily. Besides, he stole my first kiss that was for someone special...for someone I loved, someone I at least knew more than just his name. Tears formed at my eyes. I pushed him down before flying fast into the sky. I felt him follow me. It's not fair! Flying was my way to escape. No one could follow me, and that place was mine...mine to sing, to draw, to be alone, not watched by everyone's eyes, especially since I was beautiful now. Tears that were held back fell freely.  
  
**Sesshomaru POV**  
  
Kissing her felt right. She tasted like tropical fruit. Suddenly, she drawed away. I immediately opened my eyes. I saw her wings fold out and spread as flew away. Was she rejecting me? How could she reject this Sesshomaru?!?! Women would die for my kiss. She's very lucky, and yet she has pulled away! She won't get away that easily. I summoned my cloud and flew away after her. I soon smelt salt and something wet hit my face. She was crying?  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
The two chased each other. Kagome went through trees, weaving between them. Then she went under bridges, flying an inch above water. She then reached the tower in which she lived. She landed on the balcony, and knocked open her door. She flew up into the chandeliers. She made her scent, aura, and whole presence unnoticeable. She watched as Sesshomaru looked for her. She felt his aura search for her. She waited for an eternity before he sighed and finally left to go back to the party. She slowly glided down to where her dresser was. She put her hair up and replaced her veil. She then returned to where her mother and father was, sitting in the seat that was her own. Her mother was scowling evilly at Kagome. The music once again was cut off, but as soon as she sat down it was started again. Men once again flocked around her.  
  
"Would you like to dance." said the men.  
  
"No thank you, but maybe my beautiful sister Kikyou would like to." Kagome suggested.  
  
"But none could be as beautiful as you."  
  
"There is an optical shop right outside the palace halls, may I recommend getting you eyesight checked there?" Kagome told the gapping guys. Thy men finally left her after what seemed like ages. One man name Kouga was especially persistent. Soon the man who kissed her early walked up to her.  
  
"Would you like to dance, again?" The man said calmly.  
  
"No thank you, but maybe you should ask my beautiful sister Kikyou to dance." Kagome replied with a façade.  
  
"Do you realize that I am Lord Sesshomaru, Prince and first heir to the Western lands?" Sesshomaru said as rage began to boil.  
  
"Yes. Do you realize that you, some one I barely even know, has stolen my first kiss, and stolen my own world, where I could be alone, from those who ignored me because they thought that I was so hideous that I was hidden, and do you realize that I will not be bought by ways of seduction, flirtation, power, and looks? I was hidden from the world since I was born. The only people who ever saw my face before today, was my mother, and one midwife. My father hasn't seen my face till today, as my sister and only friend. So please excuse me for not falling for you instantly, May I recommend you choose someone to mate with who adores you and will obey you and will be easily taken like my sister?" Kagome said as she left the gapping Sesshomaru to bow to her mother, father, and the Lord of the Western Land.  
  
She tapped on Sango's shoulder and said goodnight before strolling off into her own room. She had three days before Sesshomaru was to live next to her. Kikyou had the first three.  
  
She walked into her room. The chandelier she had hid in early was very large. It was in the shape of a large bowl. Candle surrounded it. It was about 8 feet in diameter and so she grabbed her sheets and pillows from the bed and put them in the chandelier. She flew to her dresser and put a night gown on. It had thin straps and was loose. It went to her knees and was black. There were crescent moons on it in random places, along with sakura petals.  
  
She then flew up to the chandelier again and covered herself with blankets, hiding her scent and presence from all persons. She grabbed her journal and began to write as she faded into sleep, not realizing when the book had gone over the chandelier's edge.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked, but most of all he was annoyed. He had had every girl that saw him throw themselves at him shamefully, if not for his body, his money and status, yet this girl had refused him, she was different, reserved, she had even suggested that he take her sister. He walked gracefully up to the Lords of the land. He bowed as he said  
  
"I'm quite exhausted from the travel and ball, please excuse me while I retire to my rooms." Sesshomaru was answered by a nod in which he then swiftly left. He was in the hall way when he smelt her delicious scent the most. He was right outside the door he assumed was the door to her room. His hand reached out to grasp the knob when someone put their rough hand over his and led him to face her.  
  
"No Sesshomaru, that's not the room you're staying in, yours is next to mine for 3 days all the way on the other side of the castle." Kikyou's shrill voice said. She was trying to be seductive in her voice and movements, swinging her hips and petting his tail. The tail... so many women tried to excite him with the tail, all had failed, including this wretched girl drenched in rouge and perfume, which mixed with her awful scent to become almost unbearable. When she finally stopped he almost jumped with joy. Keyword is almost.  
  
"This is your room, Sesshomaru," She roughly tried to purr. She was still holding on to his arm as if it was a life line, unfortunately for her and luckily for him, he was wearing a silk outfit and easily slipped out of her grasp with enough speed and hurled his body into his room, closing the door her in her face wild a loud slam. He walked outside to find a balcony; he walked to the end and leaned against the rail. He wanted the girl and he would be damned if he didn't get her. If she didn't want to marry him, she would probably have to marry Inuyasha, and she would never want a worthless half-breed, he thought. He actually felt a little sorry for her because he was a harasser, rude, selfish, and he was sleeping in the room next to her for three days, then he would be by Kikyou. He would get her, she would be his, and that stupid half-breed won't have the joy of having her, besides, he'd probably be to drunk to care. He looked around and decided to visit her.  
  
He summoned his cloud and flew to her balcony. The door was open and he walked in. She was no where. Her scent lingered heavily in the room and he couldn't get enough of the jasmine and cherry blossom smell. He looked around the room, longing to get something to take back with him; he knew he could not sleep peacefully without her scent now. It was like a drug, so addictive. He was walking around when he notice a book, it was lying with the text down. He flipped it and saw that the entries were but a few sentences, except one, so he read the page.  
  
_Dear Journal,_

_My veil has fallen. I was dancing with a man with silver hair and golden eyes. He was the first heir to the West and obviously rich. He was handsome. When I danced with him, I seemed to float. My sister obviously was jealous, for he is suppose to marry once of us and inherit the East. She came over to me and 'accidentally' knocked into me I began to fall and took her down with me, she took my veil when she tried to stop her fall, and ended up falling into the red punch, soaking her , if you can call it that, white dress. I was caught by the man. Upon wiping my brow, I realized I could wipe it. Looking to a near by mirror, I found what I really looked like, I was...beautiful, I never saw how I looked, and I realized why mom wanted me covered, she wanted to hide my beauty so Kikyou was the most beautiful. I heard whisper of how beautiful I was and how they were going to dance with me. I took the concealment spell of my wings and every one gasped as I left the scene, flying with tears spilling from my eyes. For the first time people wanted me, just because I was beautiful. I was so sick of it, the judging. All my life the mask hid me and people assumed I was so ugly and hideous and mean I had to be hidden. Then they wanted me as there because I was beautiful. I have news for you, I'm not a trophy, I'm not_ _a possession, I am Kagome, the one that no one except Sango wanted to know. I flew to my favorite spot where I often hid from the judging and did my arts. I sat in the middle of the water on a rock and sang, only to find that that man was there, Sesshomaru was there in MY spot, MY salvation, MY world, MY comfort, MY peace. My first kiss was taken by a man I do not know.  
  
He is quite handsome, I had heard he was cold-hearted, observing him I found he place a façade upon his face. But his eyes...your eyes are the windows to your soul, and although his eye were hazy, his windows were unclear, I could see through them because I know where to look, and in them, I found a desert of despair with not one oasis of hope, and a volcano of hate, ready to explode. Why won't you let you desert of despair be replenished with a sea of sincerity, Sesshomaru? Why not lets your volcano of hate dissipate with the rains of rejoice? Why won't you let the winds of love flow through you? Why won't you take of the mask, that mask of a lie, I know what it's like, being hidden, and hated, I know what it's like to live with despair and hate. But I also know how to love and be kind, so why can't you find comfort in me; let me quench your thirst for the end of your loneliness. Sesshomaru...  
_  
He gasped, which was a thing he rarely did. It was like she was talking to him. It was like she was in his mind, like she knew him more then he knew himself, it scared him. For once in a long time he held fear. He fingered the hanging necklace hiding in his robes. It was a silver chain. In the middle was a plate that read, I love you. He decided to leave and took a pillow with him that was left on her bed, there was a rather small amount, he thought, as is the sheets. Where was she? He shook his head and headed back to his room. He lay down on the pillow inhaling the sweet scent she was. Soon he was a sleep to enter the world of dreams.  
  
**SESSHOMARU'S DREAM**  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock, the same rock Kagome had laid on before when he met her. He was looking into the water. He saw himself, his cold façade and his hazy eyes. Soon his reflection was no longer himself, but Kagome.  
  
"I can see through them because I know where to look... I know what it's like to live in despair and hate. But I also know how to love and be kind...why can't you find comfort in me? Let me quench your thirst for the end of your loneliness." Kagome said. Sesshomaru was now standing on the water. Kagome soon began to rise out of the water and take form, as if she was born of water and really there. Music began to flood his senses as they began to dance, swiftly moving as if a dancing braid of love. When the Song ended he dipped her and when he pulled her up they starred at each other, her eyes searching his soul. Soon she began to trace his moon with her fingers, then his stripes, he nuzzling his face into her warm soft hands, she then traced his features, landing on his lips. She bent in as she replaced her fingers for her lips. The dream ended as he soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**Inuyasha POV  
**  
The party was finally ending and so I headed off to my room. I hung out with a guy named Miroku; he groped every beautiful woman he saw and got slapped over the head for it, quite entertaining actually. I saw the oldest Princess, she wasn't that bad looking, she was wearing a very short white dress not that I minded. I caught the first glimpse of the youngest Princess. She smelled like Jasmine and Sakura. Her body was amazing and I soon wondered what it would be like to see her face, I smelt my arousal, and tried to push it down, failing miserably. I soon smelt my brothers and inwardly chuckled, he never was one to be easily captivated by a woman...this must be one hell of a prize. I wanted her, more then my brother, so if I could win her over, she could be mine, I could kill two birds with one stone. I just wanted to see her face so much though, see if she really was so ugly she had to be hidden. After she started to dance with my brother, I excused myself so I could go to the bathroom.  
  
When I came back Kikyou had a red dress and messed up make-up and hair, and Sesshomaru and the younger Princess was gone. I wondered where she was but decided to let it go. I then met with Miroku and we continued on our way. With Sesshomaru gone, I got most the girls.  
  
When he returned, I had lost my chance with the ladies so Miroku showed me around the castle. I went into the younger Princess's room first. I soon found that her name was Kagome. Her scent was all over the room, heavenly flooding my senses. I was overwhelmed and had to push my arousal down again when her image came up again. This time I succeeded. I grabbed a long hair ribbon when he wasn't looking before heading away with him.  
  
After touring the whole castle I went back to the ball room to find most of the people had left. I decided to go to bed to as Miroku left, groping a girl named Sango he had taken a fancy to before leaving with a big bruise, that girl has one nice punch, she was actually really strong for a human girl. I was passing by the girl's room to go to my own when I noticed another scent, Sesshomaru. I quietly opened the door just in time to see him grab one of her pillows and leave the scene. I was surprised he didn't sense me but let it go. I inhaled deeply again, before leaving to my own room. Once I changed and was in my own bed, I took out the ribbon I took from her room and faded off into the night.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!! I was busy I guess. O well, I had VA beach, then my sister's Pageant; she got top ten and Miss Photogenic. This week I have a camp thing. I leave tomorrow. So I'll try.  
  
Ioka


	4. I'm yours? I'll judge

Note to Hannah:

Okay I'll do it, but I need your full e-mail. E-mail me form your address at , okay?

Don't Own.

Kagome woke slowly, cautiously opening her eyes. She was still in the chandelier. She flew down gracefully; checking to make sure no one was there. She placed a dress on. It was plain. It loosely tugged her hips and body, making it so she looked somewhat deformed. Her mother made her wear the blue dress many a time. She placed a veil on her face. It was also blue. She searched for a cloak. She found a deep black one with a hood. It was perfect. She placed the cloak upon her, shielding her whole being to make her appear as a shadow. She walked out of her room to head to breakfast when she was knocked down. She fell down with 'oomph'. A heavy body landed on her. The offending person was beginning to curse. She looked up to find it was a silver headed man. 'Sesshomaru!!' she thought with anger. She then noticed something move. The cutest ears ever were on his head!!! This was defiantly not Sesshomaru. She watched as the ears twitched cutely. She couldn't resist herself as she began to pet his ears. She heard a purr as she giggled. She stifled the rest of her giggles with her hand. As soon as her hand left the man's ear, the purr became a growl. The man stood up to glare at her. She continued to giggle. She noticed his eyes soften. He stuck out a hand that she covered daintily with her own. He pulled her up.

"Hi. My name is Inuyasha, and to whom do I owe the pleasure of knocking over?" The man said with a smirk.

"My name is Kagome, and I must say, you have the cutest ears I have ever seen!!!" Kagome said as she began to stroke the soft ears. He began to purr again as he batted her fingers away. She giggled.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha woke to find he was nuzzling the sweet scent that lingered in the ribbon he had swiped earlier. He inhaled deeply loving the way his scent merged with her own unique one. He walked slowly over to his drawer, pulling out his own clothing. He put on his usually red top and pants before heading out the door. He bumped into someone and fell onto the person. He had his face in her stomach, when he felt something on his ears. It was a soft petting motion that relaxed him to no end. He didn't realize he was purring. He heard a melodic giggle. The soft and delicate hand slipped away from his furry ear. He began to growl at the loss of warmth and petting. He stood up and glared hard at the offender. She continued to laugh as he relented the intensity of the glare. She had an enchanting giggle. He stuck out a hand that she accepted. Pulling her to her feet, he smirked as he asked her to whom did he owe the pleasure of knocking down. He loved her response about his ears as she began to pet them again. He realized the purr now, and swatted her hands away, earning another giggle.

Regular

"Anyway, you are on your way to breakfast are you not? Want to walk with me?" Kagome asked smiling from behind her veil. He nodded his head as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the dinning hall. Word began to cycle through his head as he wondered why she wasn't repulsed by his mixed breed. He shrugged it off as she pushed open the doors. Inuyasha noticed his brother's eyes burning along with the elder sister's on Kagome and himself. She seemed unfazed as she led him to where she sat. He pulled out her chair as she bowed and said a quick thank-you. He began to walk away, used to sitting at the bottom of the table when she felt a hand around his wrist.

"Please, would you sit by me?" Kagome asked gently. He nodded dumbly as he sat. His brother's eyes were blazing with hatred, anger, distasted, and jealousy? He looked at Kagome, wondering how she ate. The cloak covered her face in shadow, so he could only see the food disappear into the shadow. He shook his head before beginning to eat his soup. Sesshomaru barely moved, let alone touch his food. Kikyou was eating at a somewhat face past, eating the food like a sea absorbing sand after each wave. Kagome's mother was no where to be seen. The two fathers were conversing over the subject of war upon the North and South. The south was ruled by a wolf demon named Kouga. Apparently Naraku was trying to get an alliance with him. The North was ruled by a spider demon Hanyou by the name of Naraku. Kagome had heard stories about the man. He could take just about any form and was quite evil. Kagome began to believe the stories, after she met Sesshomaru, who was in fact as cold as they said.

Kagome ate little, enough to keep her satisfied. She looked over to Inuyasha who had also finished.

"Hey Inuyasha! Want go do something? This place is so boring!!!!" Kagome said excited. This man was finally treating her well without knowing how she looked. He was gone when her little undressing happened. She watched him nod slowly. She smiled in her cloak's shadow. "Great! I'll meet you at greeting room in a couple, okay? We can have a picnic for lunch! " He nodded once more before she got up to change. She stopped at the kitchen.

"Hey, can you guys make me something for two? I'm having a picnic with one of the Princes. They cooks nodded as the proceeded in preparing there food for her. Kagome left the room and walked to her own. She stepped inside and walked over to the dresser. Halfway there, she stepped on something. She bent down to pick it up. "My journal..." Kagome murmured. She placed it on her dresser as she rummaged through her drawers. The journal probably dropped when she was sleeping. She found a light and comfortable kimono that she placed on. She placed her hair in a large braid before going to the kitchen. She picked up the packed lunch before going to the greeting room.

Inuyasha stood up after Kagome left and straightened out his red outfit (I almost but Kimono here hahahahaha that would have been SO awkward). He then headed straight to the greeting room to wait for Kagome. He spotted Sesshomaru who was about to head over to obviously bring him down to his half-breed level, when Kikyou got over to him and practically mauled him. He was thankful the wench did, or he would be six feet under. Sesshomaru obviously wanted Kagome, but there was no way Inuyasha would get that stupid wench that hung to his brother. He stood against the wall and waited for her. She came a couple minutes later. They walked outside in the garden talking about everything from royalty to Sesshomaru to what it was like on the outside. They were around the waterfall when they decided to stop for lunch.

"This is the perfect place for lunch, no?" Kagome said as she pulled the blanket out of the basket and spread it out. She sat down with Inuyasha joining her. She pulled out the lunch. She daintily ate her miso soup. Inuyasha ate his ferociously.

"Been long since you ate?" Kagome said with a giggle.

"No, eating is just a good hobby!" Inuyasha said as he slurped up some noodles from his own soup. "Who takes care of all these plants?" Inuyasha said with an amount of awe at the beautiful gardens.

"We have a couple gardeners, but it is really my job, well not job, but hobby to take care of the plants. I really don't get out much or really have a lot of friends that hang out with me. They all thought I was hideous and mean, except for Sango, she actually got to know me. She really is great; she talks about what it's like on the outsides. She is so descriptive, that I sometimes feel like I'm there."

"Maybe I'll smuggle you out of here one day! Then you can see it for yourself! Just you me!"

"That would be great!" Kagome stood up with Inuyasha. She placed the dishes in the basket as Inuyasha folded the blanket.

"Inuyasha! The blanket is folded so wrong."

"Feh! It not as easy as it looks, you know!"

"Here, you take these two corners, and I'll take these two. Now come towards me. Hold on to it, and I'll grab these ones now. Fold again. And you keep doing that until it is completed. One more fold. HA! You have successful folded a blanket! Congratulations!"

"Feh." Inuyasha said, creating a giggle to irrupt through Kagome.

"C'mon. Let's go now! I don't want be here when it's dark, I let this spell down that protects that castle, that lets animals come in. They're not really dangerous but, they like privacy. I'm the only one who they openly enjoy in their presence. I've taught them not to injure anyone, but they do freak people out."

"Uhh....do they ummmm.....get into the house?"

"Don't tell me you're scared, Inuyasha! Who's gonna protect me!" Kagome said with a laugh.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked past the maze as Kagome struck a subject she knew she had to ask, well, it wasn't the exact question, but it would get the answer.

"So, how was the dance?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, somewhat hesitantly.

"Well...I made great friends with this guy Miroku..."

'Hint of personality....ugh...hopeful not as bad as what Sango claims.' Kagome thought.

"But one thing that really is a puzzle to me is, well I left to use the bathroom, and when I came back, everything was sorta....well paused. Everyone was staring at Sesshomaru and Kikyou. It took a lot of self will not laugh at that cloth she called a dress soaked in red drink. Oh! No offense or anything! Heh. Heh." Inuyasha said nervously.

'So he didn't see my face because he went to the bathroom. That's where he was.' Kagome thought with relief. "It's really all right..." Kagome said sitting down under a Sakura Tree "I really don't like Kikyou...or my mother." Inuyasha sat down to her right and looked at the koi pond in front of them.

"I know what you mean...I really don't like Sesshomaru either."

"The thing that irks me though is I didn't even do anything!" Kagome yelled standing up. Her head dropped as Inuyasha placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Only two people have ever seen my face, my figure! My mom and a midwife, and you know what?!?! The midwife was murdered! I was forced to wear clothes that made me look hideous and misshapen! I was ignored! I was hated! Kikyou was made at me all the time because my mother raised her that way. Kikyou isn't really like that though! I know it! She's nicer, somewhere in there. But...I just want someone to be my friend! But it is so hard to know who's real and who's fake. They all put up a veil, but why? I tried so hard to get it off!" Kagome said desperately.

"I know what you mean. I'm a half-breed so people either look down at me or get frightened. I never fit in. Sometime people will like me because I look good or am rich, but it's always Sesshomaru who gets the first looks. First heir, better looks, and richer. It gets so annoying! It sucks! But, you know, you'll never get anywhere with out trust. Not everyone is bad, you know."

"Wow. Inuyasha, that is much more wisdom then I thought you possessed!" Kagome said with a giggle.

"Yeah....Hey!" Inuyasha said as Kagome sprung more giggled.

"Come on! Let's go Home! It's almost dinner!" Kagome said as they began to walk home.

Sesshomaru spent a horrible day with Kikyou. She swamped herself upon him all day. She dragged him to the living room where her measurements were taken and he watched as the dress was made, the process of every stitch. When he tried to go, she stood in his way. He had to maintain a large amount of self control, from tearing her to shreds, especially since he wanted to...supervise, the "date" Kagome and his awful half-breed were experiencing. His half-breed half-brother, his pathetic low half-brother had gotten her attention, he beat him. That was impossible! He was never beaten before, let alone by someone on such a low level as his half-brother. She was his...she was HIS!

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived with 10 minuets before dinner. Kagome went to change with Inuyasha by her side. Kagome changed into a long flowing Kimono, while Inuyasha changed into a silver and red. He met her outside, where he escorted her to the dinner table. Sesshomaru, Kikyou, his father and Kagome's parents were already seated at the table. Inuyasha pulled out the chair for Kagome before turning to the only empty seat on the left of Sesshomaru. Kikyou was on the other side of Kagome, with her mother beside her. Inuyasha's father was to the right of the lord of the Eastern land. Inuyasha sat down as Sesshomaru's eyes bored into his soul. Burning him to the core. 'ughh...major grudge issues!' Inuyasha thought. The servers came in and set down the plates. Sesshomaru barely took a sip of tea. Inuyasha ate slowly somewhat frightfully. The lords were talking about inviting Kouga to stay over. Inuyasha listened with half a heart, as did his brother who was too busy glaring daggers into his back. Gradually, everyone began to retire. The lords and lady retired to the privacy of the study where they further discussed the South ruler. Kikyou left to go to bed, amazingly without Sesshomaru. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha. He arose from the seat where he was taken up in a friendly hug.

"Thank-you Inuyasha for today." Kagome said.

"You're welcome. It was one of the best days I've ever had. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Defiantly!" Kagome proceeded out the room. Half way down the hall she realized she forgot something and went to the dinning room. She was about to enter when she heard voices. She paused to listen.

As soon as Kagome left, Inuyasha felt the glare upon his back. Turning, he met his brother's cold eyes, brimming with anger. They stared at each other for perpetuity of time, before, Inuyasha, tuned his head.

"I can't help it; she is fun to be with and accepts me for me." Inuyasha said unaware of the extra ears listening.

"She'll never accept the half-breed you are!" Sesshomaru yelled back. "She is mine and no one else's!"

"You're wrong Sesshomaru!" Entered a new voice barely above a whisper. The two Inu brothers turned to see the person step out of the shadows. Sesshomaru gasped.

"I'm my own girl; I belong to me, myself, and I. And I will never belong to you." Kagome walked over to the zoned-out Sesshomaru and slapped him across the face forcing his head back.

"By the way, I find Inuyasha much more attractive, and all around better person than you. Go find Kikyou, you and she should start a club of torturing younger siblings." Kagome said as she turned on heal and walked away. Sesshomaru stood with his head still back and stared into space. 'Inuyasha...better....than...me?'


	5. Who is real Who is fake

HAHAHAHAHA. Funny funny, It's a Sesshy/Kag, don't worry. I have it all planned out….enough at least.

I do not own any of these characters, I do not own Inuyasha.

**Who is real, who is fake.**

Inuyasha looked at the way Kagome had left, and where his brother stood. He actually….felt sorry, for him. His brother had shown more emotion then ever before, and he had been turned down. It was great that Kagome had stood up for him, and he really, really was glad his brother was knocked down a peg, but…. It seemed just wrong. Maybe it was the way Kagome had portrayed herself to him, that he felt she accepted him, that made it seem so wrong for her to be angry, or hate someone. He sighed… as much as he hated it…he had to do something for his brother…call it a brotherly bond if you will. He stared at his brother more.

"She likes flowers." Inuyasha said flatly. Sesshomaru raised an indifferent eyebrow, his emotions in check once again. "She takes care of the gardens. She's real lonely, 'ya know?"

"Why" Sesshomaru uttered silently.

"Why? Because you're my bro. You think that I would fall for her, eh? So much in common…she really seems to me like me…but I don't know. I think it's more of a best friend relationship than lover. Besides, she's the relief that will surely melt your heart of ice. Somehow, I think she thinks of me the same way, she's just confused on all this new things she is going through."

"Seems like you are only putting on the act of retardation."

"Yeah…hey!" Inuyasha yelled as his brother walked away with a smirk.

After the fight Kagome slept in her room. She was absolutely, positively, FUR-I-OUS! She was exhausted mentally and physical. She was stressed. She was agitated. She growled angrily. She yawned before falling into a deep sleep.

Kagome's Dream::::::::

Kagome found herself on a boulder overlooking a hot spring. She dipped her toes in it. A waterfall created a steamy atmosphere. She took of her robe as she gently glided into the water. She sighed contently. Her eyes were closed before she sensed a presence. She opened her eyes. 'Sesshomaru…' There in front of her stood Sesshomaru. His eyes seemed missing as he disappeared. Kagome got out of the water as she ran through the woods.

She ran and ran until she got to a meadow. She looked about to find Inuyasha. She ran to him. 'Inuyasha!' she called. He turned and embraced her. She stared into his eyes as they moved closer. Their lips almost touched when they both pulled away. 'To awkward…' Kagome murmured. 'Best friends…'Inuyasha murmured back. Kagome nodded as she embraced him. He faded as she began to run, still nude.

She ran and ran until she reached the castle. She gasped as she found herself in a beautiful kimono. It was a light blue with slits on each side. It was light, and easy to move in with sakura petals on it. She was out on the dance floor, the day she was unveiled. She was sitting in her chair still, when Sesshomaru came and held out his hands. Once again his eyes were absent from his otherwise flawless face. She accepted his hand as they danced again and again flowing together like water and stream. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell into his arms, fell into a puddle of love, love for Sesshomaru.

She danced and danced before he pulled back Kagome's eyes were locked onto his lips, that mouthed 'who is real, who is fake' the dream ended.

Morning came throwing Kagome into a deep chasm of chaos. What did that dream mean? Was she really only best friends with Inuyasha? Did she love…Sesshomaru? Life, how interesting the concept. She gasped as it struck her. He asked for her to dance before the veil came off. Uggg!! She hated herself! She assumed the assumable that should not have been assumed. She sighed. She didn't even give him a chance. And…Sesshomaru was actually not that bad looking if you caught her drift. Heh. She smiled…yes….he would get a chance all right.

Sesshomaru woke and walked slowly to the table. He felt horrible in general, but he placed a façade on himself so know one would no his thoughts. Today he was scheduled to have a meeting with his father and Kagome's father. Inuyasha was also pressured to come. He mentally sighed. This was going to be a long day.

But first, he had to make amends with Kagome. Somehow, he felt a strong connection to her, and he wouldn't let go, ever. He couldn't help the grin that formed, as he walked away. He wasn't brought out of his world until he realized some of the servants were running away from his smile. He put back his mask.

Kagome groggily got dressed, finding more and more beautiful kimonos. She got into a simple one, that was form fitting. It was a pale, yet bright pink yukata. She left off her mask. She didn't care anymore. Everyone in the castle knew and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru liked her for her. She understood that now. She realized that Inuyasha was a best friend, and Sesshomaru… she was still unsure about him. She sighed as she stepped into the dinning room. She gasped and begun to fall.

Sesshomaru had been preparing for ever. He commanded the servants to make special meals for a late lunch, her favorites and his favorites. Then he made dessert himself. He smirked to himself as the servants gasped when he put on an apron and begun to cook. He made Ichigo daifuku (Japanese dessert with strawberries and rice, it's a cake like item) he also made Sakuramochi. Daigakuimo (sugared sweet potato). He also made some sushi. And there was An-doughnut, Daigakuimo(sugared sweet potato), and Anmistu (kanten jello, fruits and sweet azuki beans).

Then he went outside. He ordered some of the servants to get hundreds of flowers. He then arranged the center piece himself and then placed the rest around the whole room. It was just her and him. If this didn't make her feel better than he was screwed.

He had barely finished when she stepped into the room. He let a small smile through when she gasped. She began to faint when he caught her.

It was an amazing sight. Beautiful flowers reigned in galore. But the one that caught her eye was the most amazing of all. There were such amazing flowers and some she had never seen before. Sesshomaru placed one in her hair. It was a camellia. It was the same color as her dress.

"Perfected loveliness" He whispered the meaning behind the flower. She blushed.

"Listen, Sessho-"

"I'm sorry" Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. Did Sesshomaru just apologize?

"Pardon?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry that I said you we're mine. You are your own woman, and I know that, I would be honored if you would accept my sincerest apologies and dine with me for a late lunch."

"No Sessho-"

"You won't accept my apologies?" Sesshomaru said in shock and disappointment.

"No! I meant I would love to, but it is me who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have been so mean to you; I just wasn't use to people surrounding me and me being the center of attention. So let's start over." Kagome cut of Sesshomaru when he was about to interrupt again. She smiled as she finished her sentence. Sesshomaru smiled with her as he pulled out her chair he then went over to his own across from her. The servants brought out Kagome's and Sesshomaru's favorites.

"I can't believe you set up this whole thin so soon! How did you know this was my favorite?" Kagome asked deviously enjoying her oden.

"Some servants told me it was you favorite and Inuyasha told me about your love of flowers."

"Yeah, but who did this center piece? It's amazing!" Kagome said in pure delight.

"Actually I did that." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"How-?! It's so amazing!!! "Kagome said in admiration. The servants came out with the desserts as Sesshomaru noticed the sparkle that glowed in them. "This dessert looks and tastes delicious!" Kagome said eating some An-doughnut.

"I made that also." Sesshomaru added.

"You cook? And so good? You truly are something else."

"As are you, Kagome." Kagome released an award when smile that would make dentist bow down.

"Maybe we could-"Sesshomaru was cut off when a loud bang was heard. He gracefully stood. He heard yelling.

He sighed before he and Kagome left to find out what interrupted them. It was Lord Kouga. With a slight bow, he turned to the other two lords. Raising an eyebrow, he slightly voiced the question, but it was Kagome who actually asked it.

"Why is Lord Kouga visiting?"

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sigh. I'll make a double update month soon. Happy Chrimahanawanza!

Hinomoto


	6. Enter Kouga

……. Yes….indeed…. Sorry about ahem the lateness, but, well,

….yeah…incase I never said so; Kagome's mother's name is Oko or middle of ocean.

* * *

**_Enter Kouga_**

"How did you know I was Lord Kouga?"

"…how many people come to out castle, in wolf furs, with a wolf tail, with blue eyes and black hair?"

"Not many I guess." Kouga said with a chuckle.

"Oh yea, you're also wearing the crest of the Ruler of the North on your forehead." Kagome said echoing his chuckle. He blushed at that comment before Kagome's father begun to talk.

"Let me give you a proper introduction. This is my youngest daughter Kagome." Kagome bowed as did Kouga. Then Kouga took her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckle.

"It is a pleasure to meet one as beautiful as yourself. I can only hope that you have a soul as beautiful as you seem." Kagome gritted her teeth and pulled back her hand instantaneously. Her eye twitched as she controlled her anger. Before she lashed out at him Sesshomaru introduced himself.

"I am Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I am the oldest, my younger brother Inu-"

"Yes, I had the discomfort of meeting the annoying little puppy." Kouga said disdainfully.

"Please Kouga-san, Inuyasha is quite a good friend of mine" Kagome said while emphasizing 'good friend'.

"It's amazing how you can stand even the most unbearable creatures ever! You are truly and angel." Kouga said excitedly. Kagome smiled uneasily. "Oh, also, please call me just Kouga; there is no need of titles between us." Kouga said as he grasped Kagome's hand once more.

"So Kouga-san" Kagome said, taking back her hands as Sesshomaru began to get angry himself, "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"Well your fathers and I are discussing about a treaty of peace, so we can all fight that vile Naraku" Kouga said with a slight growl, his mood changing dramatically. "I will get revenge for his betrayal and I will kill that wind witch Kagura who killed my brethren."

"Naraku did that?" Kagome uttered in disbelief.

"Yes." The Lord of the West said solemnly.

"It seems that he is gathering more troops each day, and if we don't do something soon, then…" The Lord of the East answered in a melancholy voice.

"Okay, enough with the glumness! We'll beat him! We have 3 Lords against 1 fool!" Kagome said with a smile. The surrounding members of the room smiled.

"Anyway, Kagome and Sesshomaru," Lord Nibori (That is Kagome's Father; it means rising to eminence) told the two "the reason we interrupted you" the two fathers had the all knowing smirk on their faces "was because we want you to attend the meeting along with Inuyasha and Kikyo, about the treaty and Naraku." The two nodded before they got up and followed them. Kagome walked next to her father and Sesshomaru by his. On the other side of Kagome was Kouga, who was starring at Kagome transfixed.

"So Sesshomaru," Lord Inutaisho said with an all knowing smirk, "You've taken quite a fancy with the youngest Higurashi." Sesshomaru ignored his prodding. "She is quite special, is she not?" Sesshomaru was still ignoring him. "Apparently she is quite skilled with artistic things." Inutaisho starred in awe at Kagome who was laughing at something Kouga said. "She looks almost nothing like her mother, yet she was born from her. She is the only one of her race with wings of an angel. She has a wonderful scent, don't you agree?" Inutaisho inhaled her calming scent, knowing Sesshomaru agreed with her.

"Apparently, she only stayed in a place in the garden, and her room, well for the most point anyway. She would practice calligraphy and painting, even with Western style paint. She taught herself beyond the knowledge of most men… and the only way people knew what she did was when she would walk into the library with a large variety of books, then leave. She truly is mysterious…yet, open up to her a little and she creeps into your heart, like a plant through the barren ground." Sesshomaru looked curiously at his father's form that crept up to the rest of the group.

"Yes, she is…an amazing light that bathes me with her glow. Perhaps, she will send this dark time to a glorious age?" Sesshomaru questioned silently to himself. He sped his walk so that he was next to Kagome, separating her from Kouga, who seemed to taken a liking to her. She glanced at him and smiled before chatting to her dad once more.

They reached the meeting room to find that Inuyasha, Kikyou, and her mother were already there. They all sat down. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's chair out; which she smiled at. The room suddenly grew serious as they began to discuss the situation with Naraku.

"He is starting a force and it is growing rapidly. My spies have informed me that the army is trying to take over the other lands." Lord Inutaisho said.

"He is going against three other lords, he must be crazy." Inuyasha said.

"That or he's pulling something out of his sleeve, giving him a right to be cocky." Kagome said, surprising the room. "If I do remember correctly," Kagome said, recalling to past scripts she had read, "He had appeared out of nowhere. Then he suddenly rose against the lord, using the guise of a servant of the castle. He killed the previous lord and immediately gained the power. Lord Yuki was a kind man, whom never had the experience of fighting with anyone. He inherited the throne at a young age after his father's death and so he had few to train him of his powers. He was also a rat demon, was he not? Yes…he was, he was also sick when he was taken over. So if Naraku was able to account what was happening, then he must indeed, be using everything to his full advantage. He must be very sly. I don't believe he actually did kill the lord, but what was it…oh yes, it was poison that did him in. He must be very patient…yes…this Naraku is a hard one isn't he." By now Kagome was pacing through the room. She looked up to find many shocked faces. She had never been asked to attend a meeting like this and she had never been quizzed mentally. This was her first time, and she was willing to bet they didn't expect her idealness.

"I told you we would need her." Lord Nibori said in awe. Kagome sweat dropped.

"How do you know that stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"When your freedom is limited, what you can do is excelled at." Kagome responded unaffected. Lord Nibori coughed.

"Now that we know something about him, we need to learn how to defeat him." Sesshomaru added in to the conversation.

"If all you say is true, Kagome, we may have a bigger problem then we thought." Lord Inutaisho said aloud.

"If all she says is true, he must be a powerful guy." Kikyou voiced.

"Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men." Kagome said once more.

"We must charge him head on." Kagome's mother said trying to seem useful compared to her daughter.

"No," Kagome responded. "I don't think that would be the best approach. Not only in Naraku known for his sly ways, but he is also known to have only his children with him at his castle; which no one knows where. He gets his information on what is going on through spies and other sources. We would never to know where he was. I think we should be patient. He obviously wants something that the lands and that something is power. He probably thinks that because he has the power he has now, he has wisdom. So we just have to find a crack in his reflection of wisdom and then the whole mirror will shatter. For now, all we can do is gathering information and soldiers." Kagome said finally sitting down. The other lords nodded as Kagome's mother scowled at her intelligence.

"We can't let this out of this room. No one is to discuss this to anyone." Lord Nibori said with a strait face.

"Next time we talk about this we need to make sure that there is no one listening." Lord Inutashio agreed.

"We must be careful. The spies of Naraku are very experienced." Kouga added while looking around suspiciously.

"Alright. We'll have a meeting next time we find new information. Keep an eye out" Kouga said.

"Until our next meeting, let me please extend our hospitality to you Lord Kouga. We will place you in one of our guest rooms." Kouga nodded as he walked over to Kagome and with a wolfish grin, extended an elbow to her.

"Let me escort you to your room, Kagome" Kouga offered while Kagome nodded hesitantly. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru looked pissed and she laughed mentally at his jealousy. Her mother was glaring at her and Kikyou was looking at Inuyasha…somewhat, lovingly. Kagome mental added this in to her mind as something to work on. She smiled.

They walked down the hall way in a comfortable silence. When she saw her door she thanked Kouga before going inside. She went over and sat onto her bed. She sighed.

"So bored!" She said before falling back on to the bed. Kagome suddenly sprung up with a knowing smile on her face. "I'll train!" She said excitedly. She usually trained in her hidden spot so know one would know how good she was, or that she had such different wings. She smirked. Maybe she could even spar with her dad. She ran to her closet and discovered her usual training outfit. It was a black dress that came down past her feet to fan out below her/ with slits to her upper thigh. The top cut off at the shoulders with no collar. Underneath the dress, she had tight black shorts so that the dress wouldn't flap up and shown anything she didn't want to bear. There was two slits in the back for her wings that protruded happily in the air. There was a pattern in a crimson red color of a dragon rapping around her. She took her long hair and braided it. She stretched her wings and flew to the hanging chandelier above her, where she took her sword: Denjirousu Kanzen (dangerous perfection). She had gotten it from her master when she had completed her training.

Her master was a wise man who had been traveling. He was exiled from his village because he once was an overly cruel army leader in his village. He was now wondering to repay his wrong doings. He had come to the castle to visit when she spotted him. She instantly remembered him from the scripts and asked him to train her. He asked if she new of his past and she nodded and asked anyway. She finally convinced him to train her. So everyday she trained for years in her other secret garden.

The day he left she got a gift from him and she gave him a special potion that healed him when ever he got injured. She also gave him money to help him get by. He thanked her and slowly descended down the path out of the castle as she watched him go wistfully. She longed to be able to go out of the castle and join him, her sword and herself her provider and the world her home.

Kagome sighed in remembrance. She wondered where her sensei was and silently questioned if he was okay. Getting out of her daze, Kagome fixed her sword at her waist and began walking out of her room. She closed her door silently and proceeded to reach her final destination. She walked down the halls and looked out into the outside. The open walls allowed a chilling breeze to graze her flesh. She shivered and sped up. She pushed the screen aside as she heard grunts and yells. Kagome rolled her eyes. That meant one thing: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting. She completely slides the door over and entered the room. Sure enough the boys were fighting and so were her father and Lord Inutashio. Both pairs briefly paused before the boys started at again. Both Lords decided it was a truce and walked over to the servants were located waiting on Kikyou and Kagome's mother. The lords took a cup and began to drink tea. Lord Nibori and Lady Oko looked questioningly at her clothing. She laughed inside. Of course they didn't know that her clothing was something she made. She made two after sending Sango for materials. She strolled over to her mother who looked at her with a sharp glare. She was silently asking but it was Kikyou who voiced it.

"Where did you get such a great outfit?" Kikyou asked in awe.

"More like who did you steal it from, you have no clothing like this" Lady Oko said angrily.

"One: I don't steal. Two, I made it after I sent a servant to get the materials for it." Kagome said with an icy glare. She smirked when her mother shuddered. Kagome turned to her father who was looking at the sword at her waist like Lord Inutashio.

"What an amazing sword, Kagome! Where did you get it?" Lord Inutashio asked.

"My sensei." Kagome answered simply.

"You has a sensei?" Lady Oko asked angrily.

"Yup." Kagome said as she walked to a corner of the Dojo and paused. She turned to face her father before beginning her workouts. She purposely was going slow to mislead them, but she had to act face when Inuyasha was sent hurling in her direction. She disappeared then reappeared next to her shocked father. Sesshomaru was smirking as Inuyasha weakly got up. He picked up his sword in to ready stance getting ready to rush Sesshomaru again.

"Why you…" Inuyasha said as he began to charge. Kagome flew up and down, landing in between. Inuyasha paused somewhat angrily. "What did you do that for?" he snarled out.

"Well… I was wondering if I could possibly get a chance to spar with Sesshomaru." Everyone in the room visibly faltered at her words.

"Sesshomaru doesn't go easy on anyone, Kagome" Inuyasha said lowering his sword.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Kagome said turning to Sesshomaru. "Well? Do I get the honor?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "As you wish, Kagome." He turned into a defensive stance. Kagome taking one also.

"Be careful, Kagome" Inuyasha breathed out to her.

"Don't need to!" Kagome said as she looked for a fault in his defense. Finding none, she decided to make one. In less then the blink of an eye she disappeared into her attack…

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've really gotten into I really need to get money for an Inner Fire Kimono. So if you want to hangout or Pm me, My Gaia account is Flippinfilippino. Bye! 


	7. Cocky is my name and losing is my game

Sorry for not updating. I haven't had time…Gaia is so addictive. Anyway, yeah

Note: I owe two more chapters after this.

**Cocky is my name and Losing is my game**

Kagome moved into her attack. She attacked. The swords hummed as they met together. Kagome fired a shot once more as Sesshomaru dodged. Sesshomaru began attacking with a myriad of attacks. His swords hitting Kagome's pre image yet missing her body. Kagome took note of Sesshomaru's stance. It was seemingly flawless. There was basically no opening even now when she attacked him. The rule was the one who hit the floor. She had never really sparred with any one but her master, as a matter of fact…she really couldn't spar with anyone including him, but he snuck on every night. She turned back to Sesshomaru. He was obviously not a tyro at this. He probable even preferred his sword to a woman. Kagome could barely stop the laugh from exploding from her.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and continued his onslaught while trying to grok her. She had levity of this fight. He mentally growled. She would take this Sesshomaru as an opponent and worthy adversary.

Lord Nibori looked at his daughter. He had to admit she was a wonderful daughter. She had an unmatched knowledge and now appeared to be a great fighter. He couldn't believe that there had been such great nepotism. He had been away in other parts of the East for so long, yet he still knew what was happening in his home, yet refused to cease the act. But he was curious even more now. The way his wife looked at Kagome, it was as if she was not her own daughter. They were nothing alike either.

He watched as Kagome used her wings to propel herself into the air, Sesshomaru forming a cloud at his feet and torpedoing towards her. He turned back to his juxtaposition. Kagome's wings were also so different. Only elves of royalty held the majestic appendage. They were always similar to their rare fairy friends and the common butterfly.

Now that he really thought about, Kagome was different. She was unlike any of her elfin people. For some reason her mother despised her and for some reason, she was unlike any of his people. Was she…was she even his daughter? Had his wife cheated on her, making her a whore? And the reason that she hadn't told him was because she would be disowned? Was his daughter…a bastard? He shook himself…it couldn't be. She wasn't even like her mother…so…he heard a thump and turned out of his stupor to see a fallen Kagome now being lifted in Sesshomaru's arms.

Kagome began to attack once more. This was getting no where and fast. She had half a mind to call a tie, but something stopped her. She had been too cocky to back down now. Cocky…yes…it was something she really believed herself of not possessing and yet… Her shunning for so many years produced her as a rather diffident girl. She was a novice at basically all interaction, yet, when it came to knowledge she didn't shy away, but this…cocky at fighting? She was acting wore than Inuyasha. She blocked another of Sesshomaru's shots. Was he getting tired? They were bouncing back between attacker and defender and she was starting to wear out. Why was she? She could usually last for a really long time against her master, so why not Sesshomaru? Something prickled at her instincts. What was that? It was very tenebrous. Her movements began torpid. She bite her lip as she felt Sesshomaru's sword tear through her skin. He seemed to pause for a moment, surprised at his own success before shrugging it off and going at her again.

Kagome was feeling worse by the second. She detected something, but she wasn't sure what. It was almost completely evil, was there any good in it? Her eye sight was obfuscating. She could barely see Sesshomaru. Her body felt weird as she turned limp and snaked to the ground with a thump. She couldn't see anything. She heard a susurrus of Kagome from Inuyasha, but it went through one ear, and out the other. She was hurting. Her face contorted in pain. It really hurt…really bad. She felt herself fade away further into the recess of her mind…what was happening?

Inuyasha could barely contain himself. Kagome was good, but was she good enough? She was putting up well enough and was seemingly evenly matched. However he wondered how long it would last. He watched in horror as her movements became slower. His father held him back as he prepared to launch himself at Sesshomaru when he tore through Kagome's arm. It looked pretty deep, too. She looked half dead. Didn't Sesshomaru notice this? Blood was gushing down her arm yet it appeared as if she didn't notice. What was happening? Then she collapsed. She just…collapsed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he scrambled towards her. Sesshomaru set his sword down and began to pick her up as her eyes were closed. Inuyasha ripped off some of his inner yukata and went to wrap her wound. He gasped in horror as black blood trickled down her arm. He quickly applied his make-do tourniquet. Why the hell was it black? Lord Nibori came over.

"What happened to Kagome?" he asked, his voice flooded with concern. Lord Inutashio came up next to him.

"Black blood?" Lord Inutashio asked the question everyone was thinking.

"We have to stop the blood from flowing…even if it is black." Lord Nibori said as he began to stand. "Sesshomaru, you take her to her room. Inuyasha you get Lady Ran, she's our healer. Lord Inutashio?" said man looked up when he was called. "You must accompany me to the library. We have some reading to do."

* * *

Inuyasha sprinted as fast as he ever had, appearing next to Lady Ran's room in less than 30 seconds. He barged into to find her sitting on a mat drinking green tea.

"Kagome is injured, let's go!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist but she struggled free.

"What are the symptoms? I need to bring the right things." Lady Ran said calmly.

"She's bleeding black blood! What the hell do you think you need?" Inuyasha practically screamed. Lady Ran looked shocked as she hurried grabbed her bag and pushed a shelf full of bottles into her bag. Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer as he grabbed her and pulled her to Kagome. Lady Ran screamed at him to let her walk, but Inuyasha ignored her. He set her down only when the reached Kagome's room. He timidly stepped in. Sesshomaru had token the wash basin and was wiping her face tenderly, erasing the beaded sweat that was falling down her face. Lady Ran was regaining her composure as Inuyasha went over to Kagome. Lady Ran sat on her futon and pushed Sesshomaru away. She placed her hand on Kagome's forehead and retracted it quickly.

"She's…burning…not just regular burning…but she's really, really burning." Lady Ran looked up at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded. He had felt it to. The water was barely cool enough to make it to her skin without evaporating, so in truth he was just wiping the sweat off. Lady Ran ushered the two boys out, much to their distress.

Inuyasha began pacing around her door. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall. Their heads when they heard Kagome scream. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha back as he prepared to knock down the door. Inuyasha glared at him. Sesshomaru shook his head 'no'.

"Feh. I'm going to see what Dad is up to." Inuyasha said before leaping away. Sesshomaru thought to his self before deciding the hanyou actually had a good idea and walking calmly, but briskly to the library.

* * *

Lord Nibori walked, if not ran to his library. He doubted even Lady Ran knew what was happening here, thus, his destination was the library. It had to be somewhere in there. Lord Inutashio struggled to keep up. They reached the library and through the screen door open, almost knocking it off of its hinges. Lord Nibori started going through old books and scrolls.

"Not to interrupt you or anything Nibori, but what are we looking for?" Lord Inutashio asked.

"How many times have you seen black blood?" With no response, Lord Nibori continued "exactly, it is so rare, that there is probably a slim chance that Lady Ran knows what to do. So we are searching for answers." Lord Inutashio nodded before the two set out to find the answer.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered to find their father rapidly digesting books before tossing them over his shoulder. Inuyasha had to sidestep to get out of the way of one particularly large book.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged, yet another book.

"We're looking for a cure. Do you really think that red blood is natural or common?" Inutashio asked sarcastically.

"Do you have an idea of what would hold it, any descriptions?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No…we don't. So just search any of the medical books." Lord Nibori said with a sigh. "Try and hurry, too."

The group began to search as servants crossing the door had to duck for incoming books.

* * *

Lady Ran sighed. This was getting worse and fast. When she had gotten there, she had put her hand to Kagome's forehead only to snatch it back as she realized Kagome's head was on fire. She ushered the boys out, with much difficulty. She then checked her pulse. It was fast, finally turning to her wound. It was caking over with black. The dark blood was still flowing and the veins in Kagome's arm seemed to be turning black as well. Lady Ran barely contained her gasp. She had never seen anything like this before. She had almost no idea what to do. She began to clean the wound. It was the least she could do. She winced as Kagome screamed out. She heard shuffling outside and was surprised that the door wasn't broken down. Lady Ran sighed before continuing to clean the wound. Once she was sure it was good as it got, she placed a smooth paste of herbs on it and wrapped it in white bandage. The white bandage began to tint with Kagome's blood. Lady Ran was about to leave Kagome to find Lord Nibori when Kagome began to moan. Lady Ran turned around and looked at Kagome. Her face was contorted in pain. Kagome then began to scream her pale face covered in a thick fog of sweat. Lady Ran saw a servant girl go by.

"You girl!" Lady Ran said.

"Yes, m'lady?" the servant girl replied.

"Get the Lord immediately; he is probably in the library, and hurry! Run!" the girl took of running. Lady Ran heard a thump she turned in horror: Kagome was hitting her head against the bed, to the floor. She was having a paroxysm of rage. Lady Ran rushed over to her side and tried to hold down the struggling girl. She hopped that girl would hurry.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the page in the book. It was about Yuki.

'_Lord Yuki had a naturally high ability to ward off poison in his digestion system, however the poison used was entered externally, and was not swallowed. The day after the poison was injected, he became feverish, his head boiling, and sweat falling. An attempt to bleed him produced black blood-'_

Sesshomaru was interrupted when a servant girl burst in.

"My lord! Lady Ran needs you, right away!"

In an instant the group was gone. Sesshomaru taking the book with him, his finger at the page where he stopped. The servant girl was fruitlessly trying to catch up.

* * *

Fin. Yes. Note: I owe you 2 chapters not including this one! Bye!

Hinomoto


	8. Mystery of the Heavens

So sorry….I is a lazy loser. I'll get it on through summer though. My muse hates the school time.

: Mystery of the Heavens:

I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever.

: heaven

Sesshomaru faltered at the sight in front of his eyes. Lady Ran was struggling to hold Kagome back from pounding her head against the wall. Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome and cradled her body to his own, stopping the damage. She was burning and Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to take his hand back. She was so hot; Sesshomaru could feel his flesh burning where her flesh was touching. What the hell was that dress material made of?

"What has happened to her?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I'm not sure. I can't recognize what is happening. I've bandaged her wound, but I don't know what else to do. I have no idea what this is. I've never seen anything like this." Lady Ran was pacing in frustration and confusion. How could this happen? Kagome was always so nice to the people in the castle. She often brought the workers outside water and snacks. Ran had to admit though, she was one of the many who had misjudged her and thought wrongly of her, that she was cursed, that she was evil. She felt horrible and she wanted more than anything to save the child, more than anything she wished…

Sesshomaru glanced at the neglected book he had forgotten when he had captured Kagome. "That book!" Sesshomaru called to Lady Ran, "that book holds the disease, or should I say poison." Lady Ran picked the book up and read a couple sentences. Horror etched upon her face she turned to him.

"I don't know how to cure this. Lord Yuki was one of the strongest immune system of the history of lords and ladies. He also had the best healers. If they couldn't cure it, how can I?" Lady Ran looked at him defeated.

"Show the book to the Lords, in the Library," Sesshomaru said "we will fight this, she will not die, she will not…" Sesshomaru looked down at the sweat and pain filled woman's face in his arms. His eyes held a tender gleam as Lady Ran mentally noticed.

"I shall also fetch a maid to bring in some cold water, the poor thing needs to get cooler. Take off the top layer of her dress. I'm pretty sure there is something underneath." Lady Ran said as she took the book and Sesshomaru nodded. He took off the top dress part and looked down. Kagome had only her black shorts and her wrapped top covering her from Sesshomaru. The maid entered and blushed at the scene. Sesshomaru glared at her. The maid scurried out. Sesshomaru began to tenderly wipe her forehead. He didn't notice the glowing eyes peering into the room. Peering from a distance and laughing mentally at his game.

Lady Ran hurried to the lords. She saw a maid rushing about. Tapping her slightly, she gave her instructions before searching for the library. Once found, she took a step in and crushed into Lord Nibori.

"Where is my child?" His voice boomed, echoed by Lord Inutaisho.

"Yes, where is mine as well?"

"She is with Lord Sesshomaru. He has found the disease, but we know not the cure. Look!" Lady Ran shoved the book into their hands as they peered down. Lord Nibori clenched the book in rage.

"I shall have the bastard's head! This is war, Naraku! You shall die by me!" Lord Nibori screamed. He began sprinting towards the room where his daughter was. Sesshomaru was wiping Kagome's brow as she began to shudder violently. Lord Inutaisho was a few seconds behind Nibori, soon after came Inuyasha and Lady Ran. Now it was the rest of Kagome's family missing.

"We know who did it and what it is, but what is the cure?" Lady Ran said aloud while walking over to Kagome to push the hair from her face. The poor dear…

"There is no cure." A new voiced from the shadows. "I don't think anyone can survive this poison." Kikyou said while walking solemnly to her younger sister. "But if there was ever a person, it would be her." Kikyou said as she grabbed Kagome's burning hand, fighting the stinging sensation. A tear fell on to the back of Kagome's hand as it soon turned to air and sizzled up.

Lord Nibori walked to his eldest daughter and hugged her while grabbing Kagome's other hand. He was proud of Kikyou. She was right, and she was terribly sad that Kagome was sick. Now his wife…

: A missing wife?

'_Kagome, Kagome the angel we seek_

_Growing up sadly, wistful and meek_

_Holding a power few know such tale_

_Waiting to be freed in mighty whale'_

Kagome bitterly opened her eyes to the voice. Wait…she had heard that tune before, that song…she knew it…Kagome widened her eyes around, what was it? Who was it? The voice? Like an _angel…_When she was little…when her mother refused to sing her asleep, _they did_. Their voice came for the skies; they pierced the black of night and fell on her like a night light. They sang her asleep till she was 9. Where had they gone? They were her only friend in the lonely days as a child. Why had they abandoned her when she needed them?

'_We didn't leave you.' _The voice answered her. _'We were here all along'_ the manly voice answered. Where are you now? Who are you? Why is it dark? Where is your light? Why am I here? Why are you there? What is that song? How do you know me? Kagome was so confused. She couldn't remember what was happening. She could feel pain though. It was so dark. The voices were silent now. Kagome was fading somewhere

:Somewhere

Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the bed. She was still sweating. Her brow furrowed in thought and trouble. He kept a hand near her heart, making sure she was well and still living. Her heart began to speed up, as if she was exercising, just like her breaths. Suddenly they stopped. Sesshomaru looked at her. He listened: nothing.

"No heartbeat!" he screamed. He and Kagome became crowed as they relatively shouted the same thing: come back Kagome. Sesshomaru gazed at her worriedly. What if she did die? What if he lost her? He saw here chest move again and was flooded with relief when she began to breathe and live once more. What would he do is she didn't live? What would he do? He hopped he would never have the misfortune of learning the truth in that situation. He hugged Kagome to his chest.

: To my chest, lay thine head, rest and sleep, here is your bed.

Kagome found herself in a garden: a maze of flowers. Now where was she? She wondered. One corridor held a veil. It was floating. Another corner held her mother. For some reason, Kagome ran anyway. Another corridor was dark. But she heard sobbing. She walked in.

"Hello?" Kagome whispered. The sobs grew as she got closer. In a small light there held a woman. She had a sullen aura and she was cradling a child. She wore a veil. Kagome turned to see the woman, but when she turned, the woman disappeared and the baby fell into Kagome's arms. The baby was calm, but its own aura was a mess of emotions. A cloth from the cover was covering his face as Kagome picked it up to turn it. She pulled it away and peered at the child's face. There was none…only eyes. Kagome stood transfixed into them…'_the truth'_ Kagome fell herself falling into a vortex as she finally landed in a sturdy ground. She looked up…she was home? The halls were empty. Kagome heard crying and screams and followed the sound once more.

She turned into a room: it was the room that she and her sister were born. It was also was where her father and his mother were born. She went to open the door, but her hand passed through. Kagome closed her eyes, but traveled through like a phantom. Inside she heard moans and screams. She opened her eyes. There was her mother…and the midwife that had delivered her. Kagome walked over to them. They couldn't see her. Kagome watched as she was delivered, except she came out legs first. When they pulled the rest of her body Kagome paled...it wasn't her. It was another child…dead… Kagome fought the scream of confusion in her voice…where was she? Kagome watched as her mother peered at the dead child before grasping its lifeless body and tossing it into the fire nearby.

"Damn you!" Lady Oko screamed in rage. Peering towards the midwife she stood uneasily before slapping the woman across the face. "You demon bitch! This is your fault! You did it!" Lady Oko continued to beat the crying woman when she heard a voice.

'_A child miscarried shall be replaced.' _ A light shone down as a carriage floated down. Inside was a baby. _'This child is Kagome. She is the daughter of heaven. She is in your care and you shall protect her. You shall raise her as your own. Touch her not, lest we find you and send you to the 7th layer of hell. Kagome shall be the raising of your world. She shall rise to save you all.'_ The voice faded as Lady Oko walked to the child with a glare.

"You are not my child. Damn you! I shall see who shall raise and fall, Kagome" Lady Oko said as she raised her hand to strike the babe who slept in the basket quietly. Suddenly remembering her threat, Lady Oko lowered her hand only to turn it to the midwife nearby. Kagome watched as her "Mother" beat the woman to death. She soon began to fade away, reappearing in the same room as the rest of her family. She looked down as he sister held her hand. Kagome smiled. She felt her self raise as she looked down at her lifeless boy. Sesshomaru had begun to shake her. They were all screaming something.

'_It is not your time yet, my child.' _ A womanly voice whispered in a feathery light voice. Kagome felt her self pushing her self back into her body. She then felt a great pain. It hurt so badly! _'You must overcome it!' _the voice implored her. I can't...Kagome gritted. "The higher beings give trials to those who can overcome them." Kagome found herself listening to her master once more. "Kagome, one day you shall face death and face a great evil, will you be prepared, will you overcome it, and will you fight?" Yes…yes! I will! Kagome promised herself as she fought the poison. She gathered it in one spot, in her right hand. She gathered it and pushed it all there. In a great yell she rose up and shot all of the poison into a power source and through the roof of the castle. She pushed it out, expelling the evil, unnatural source from her body and into the sky. She fell back on the bed and looked up. The faces she loved…

"Kagome…" her father whispered as his eyes watered.

"I'm tired…I want to sleep…but I promise I will wake." Kagome breathed out. Lord Nibori nodded as the rest of group left, except Sesshomaru, who made him self, comfortable next to Kagome on the bed. He was exhausted, too.

:;Exhausted

Sorry I'm late. I'll try harder…sigh… almost the end. Goodness…Please review, and when I don't update for a while, send me a review and I'll most likely pick it up again…like this time…I don't know. Just kind of a pick me up kind of thing.


	9. The Way it Goes

Here is the next chapter. Thank you secretshadows. Sorry it's been a while.

* * *

Dream different dreams while on the same bed.

* * *

**The way it goes**

* * *

Kagome found herself dissolved into the dream once more. Why was she here, again? Was there more? She was in her secret place, her hidden valley of flowers, and her pond behind the powerful blockades of trees. She was in her atelier. She sat on the rock she had sung on when Sesshomaru had eaves dropped on her. Now why was she here? Suddenly, a ray of light filtered from above. Kagome shielded her eyes. There was someone there…but who? A man… is was her master?

"Master…Master!" Kagome screamed as she flew to him. "Master! I thought you would be gone forever! Why are you in my dreams?"

"Do you know why I agreed to train you?" Kagome shook her head. "There was something about you, something different. Some reason, you seemed connected to me as I to you. Something told me I needed to train you. My final decision was the dream with your parents."

"How did they know you?" Kagome said awed.

"In my past life I was you father's friend, although, I can't remember much, but I saw you on your birth that night. The way you were brought here, you were an angel, and you looked just like your parents. When I was reincarnated I was determined to find you, so I gave up my way, I gave up my volte-face. When I found you, I didn't know if it was you, but your parents appeared in my dreams, and told me to train you. They appeared in my dreams almost every night to ask about the progress."

"What did they look lie? Were they kind? Why didn't you tell me? What are-" Kagome was cut off by her master as he held up one hand.

"I believe that the higher beings give the knowledge and cure to ignorance when it is called for." Her master said philosophically. Kagome gave him a dry look.

"But why are you here now?" Kagome asked confused.

"Kagome when the time comes you will have to face a great evil. The question now is will you be willing to fight it."

"Master?"

"Naraku is powerful. He was accidentally reincarnated from the evil bandit Onigumo. In my past life he killed me and I was the General of the Army. Right before I died. I was brought to the heavens to receive judgment. Your parents were great and they gave me a chance to atone for my sins. But before I left, I witnessed your hour in which you were brought down to earth. Your family was selfless. It's amazing that they sacrificed every thing they had for this earth. They are the guardians of heaven and earth, and you are the daughter of all worlds, only you have the power to stop the evil Naraku. But now isn't the time to worry about the puppeteers, you must now worry about the puppets, for they are numerous and deadly." Her master said.

"But please, I need to know what my family was like, just a little, I just… I just need to know." Kagome's master sighed sorrowfully.

"I can't tell you too much, for they will reveal it to you soon, but, you aren't an only child, you have a little brother, Souta, he is in Heaven now. You, as the eldest child, were sent here to save the world."

"But why does Kikyou look like me?" Kagome asked still confused.

"It's all been played by destiny. It was your parents who created Kikyou's image as a sister like look to yours. Now, she is confused and misguided, but fear not, she does love you and wishes not to be how she is now. You must not only help the world but anyone who needs help. It is your kismet."

"How can this only be my responsibility? How can they put their trust in someone they barely know? How can they be sure of what I can do?"

"Kagome, your parents know you more than they know anyone else, more than you know yourself. They are watching over you, they are guiding you, from the pull that tells you right from wrong, to the voices that sung you to bed. You have been trained by me and your sword was forged in heaven and earth. You have the powers of all worlds; you can not be defeated unless you deem yourself a lost case. But the higher powers give trials to those who can overcome them"

"I can do it! I won't let them down, for my real family, and for my family now!"

"But Naraku is after you, take heed you must. Let me show you the assassin, just be ready for the horrible news." Master said as he brought two fingers up to Kagome's forehead. A blinding light struck out as Kagome's eyes dilated. Kagome gasped as she struck up in her bed. She looked around, everyone was here.

"Kagome, dear, are you okay?" Lord Nibori said as he ran to is daughter.

"I know who tried to kill me! It was…It was you!" Kagome said as she pointed into the crowed. The owner of the directional point looked scared and shocked at the discovery of their attempted murder.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up. Enough sleep, he had work he had to do. He glanced at Kagome her eyebrow was furrowed, indicating she was having another dream. He let a little smile out as he shuffled the hair from her face. She really was too cute. He forced himself to leave. He needed to get more information on this poison and who gave it to her. First step, into the library. He walked in and grabbed the book about Lord Yuki that was on the desk. Next, he had to do some back ground research. Stepping on the ladder he pushed off into the upper levels of the library. Finding some old scrolls, he stumbled across some old diaries.

August 19

My dear fukushin (confident),

My position is finally paying off with the laws of attractions. Every other day I find another treat from a secret admirer. Although sometimes, the dishes she prepares for me are different, and leave my stomach unsettled, it is still a wonderful treat. Today, she has given me camellias, they smell wonderful, and they are even blue! I'm not usually one for flowers but they are from my admirer. How can I resist. I've put them beside my bedside. I must leave now, the maid has come in.

Lord Yuki

Sesshomaru stared in shock that was the day that Lord Yuki was killed. He had had an unusually high tolerance for poisons, could it be that those "gifts" form the admirer were in fact attempts to his murder? He rushed out into the study to find the rest of the group excluding Lady Oko.

"Father, I think I might have found the cause to the transfer of poison. I think it was a flower, Camellias, to be exact. Look what have I come across." Sesshomaru said as he thrust the book into his father's hand. Skimming over, he found the information to be theoretical. Passing it to Lord Nibori, he looked at his son. Their eye connected as they ran out the door splitting to go left and right. Sesshomaru ran left to Kagome's room, while Lord Inutashio went right to the training room and to get Lady Ran.

* * *

Entering the training room,Inutashio looked around for any flower that could have possibly transferred the poison. He flipped over the curtains and searched through the cracks, even looking out side the window. Finding nothing, he set off to find Lady Ran.

Where was that woman? Looking outside, he found a large hanyou getting in trouble with the big guards in the front. Shaking his head he ran to the guards and told them to get back to their post. Walking up to the giant, hideous creature, he asked his business.

"I'm the plant specialist, Jinenji." He said in a shy tone of voice. Barely containing his excitement he brought him to the resting area Kagome was in, finding Lady Ran also.

"Jinenji! How wonderful! We were expecting you!" Lady Ran said rushing him over to explain to him the reason he was called.

"Black blood, high fever, nausea, it was worse if you were here," Lady ran said, pointing to where Kagome was. He inspected her skin and opened her mouth.

"I don't know of anything like this, I think I may, but, I'm not sure, do you know how it was transferred?"

"I do." Sesshomaru said, making his presence known from the doorway. Follow me."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked around Kagome's room. A blue Camellia. He searched through her covers and under her bed, out her window and through her drawers. He ripped off floor boards and tore ruthlessly. It was here somewhere, but where? He let a growl out. He was getting frustrated. Looking around him, he thought where he hadn't checked yet. He checked every spot on this floor, even under it…everywhere but up.

Jumping up and forming a cloud at his feet, he began to search the ceiling, finding nothing, he began to lower him self, until something caught his peripheral vision. Flying to the chandelier, he peered inside the small space between the light and the ceiling, big enough for a woman or small person…peering in, his eyes widened, inside, lay thousands of blue flora. He dropped the cloud and landed as he sped off towards the group.

* * *

Following Sesshomaru, they were lead to Kagome's room. Looking Around, they found the room torn and wrecked.

"It's messy" Inuyasha said.

"I couldn't find anything on ground level, but like every castle, there is a secret place," Sesshomaru said as he created his cloud. The elves flew as he held up both Hanyou with his cloud. He was blocking his nose with his sleeve. The others soon followed. Blue flowers filled the space.

"The blue camellia. I've never seen it, but I've heard of it! There is no known cure, all cases have been death. It's entered through the pores, is pollen goes in through eyes, and ears and mouth and nose, we must leave now. Get some one to dispose of these far from civilization and water." Jinenji said jumping down. The group followed and walked back to where Kagome was.

"It is such a rare flower, found in the highest mountains of the North, in Lord Naraku's territory. How could someone have gotten it up there though?" Jinenji asked confused.

"Naraku has a spy amongst us." Sesshomaru said with a growl. Looking around at the people in the room he examined them. They seemed innocent, but they were not counting maids and such, it could be any one…just then Lady Oko walked in, some emotion hidden on her not normally stoic face. Kagome sprung up suddenly, catching the attention of the room.

"Kagome, dear, are you okay?" Lord Nibori said as he ran to is daughter.

"I know who tried to kill me! It was…It was you!" Kagome said as she pointed into the crowed. The owner of the directional point looked scared and shocked at the discovery of their attempted murder.

* * *

Sorry, it's pretty late, I'm working hard. Just been real busy, going to California for a week, but I'll keep you all in mind. Thanks for the reviews! 


	10. How Could You?

GOSH…. It's been that long since I updated? Anyway, this chappie is for MysticalElf. Thanks for your support! I put up a pause for a single spark to reboot…but that didn't work out too well…

* * *

"I know who tried to kill me! It was…It was you!" Kagome said as she pointed into the crowed. The owner of the directional point looked scared and shocked at the discovery of their attempted murder.

* * *

Kagome always thought she was some what different; from her mystical beauty to her angelic wings. She had thought that she was different from especially from the way her mother treated her. While her father loved her greatly, he was gone, gone for a long time because the war in the lands.

When Kagome was little, she would hide, well, she was forced to hide. She would play little games with herself trying to stay hidden from the servants as she snuck through twists and turns and hid behind thin doors. She would peer into little holes poked through the servants' barracks and watch late into the hours as little children played together and then mother came to gather them. She watched as older sisters held their little ones and as the boys wrestled with each others.

Mothers tired of a days work, weary of the day, would come home and their faces would lift at the sight of their children. They would embrace and then snuggle in their beds with their mother. She liked to listen to the mothers, whether they told a story or sang a song or recited a poem. She had pretended they were her mother and that it was she who snuggle into her mother's side and fell asleep to her voice. She would fall asleep against the screen door only to wake in the middle of the night to the cold whisper of the air. She would trudge back to her bed as her wings dragged on the floor. Kagome cried after. In her bed, with no one to comfort her, she cried. Then her sobs were silent and they sang to her. They sang to her every night as the wind swayed its chorus. Then they stopped and everything she ever had left and was gone once again.

Kagome stopped and paused to search her vault of memories to think of a time her mother was kind to her. She came across many times where her mother would run into her and push her to the ground or hit her…she would weep and Kikyou would push her into her room telling her to be silent. Then they would lock her in. Kagome grabbed her hands. She swore she could feel the splinters from the wooden door as she pounded into it.

Kagome searched deeper into her toddler age. She once recalled a time when-miraculously-her mother had been kind to her. Kikyou was gone-of to her aunts to learn manners and the ways of the court. Her mother was lonely. Kagome looked like Kikyou. Her mother just pretended that she was her, and Kagome was never happier. Her mother's warm embrace could warm her from the artic blasts of the north, but it was never meant for her. After a week her mother was cold again and Kikyou took the light of the world and the warmth of her touch.

Yet…Kagome could never hate them. Until recently her mother wasn't as mean or brutal. Her sister always seemed to show regret behind her façade. They were her family and Kagome could never hate them, she loved them, she still loved her mother. Even now as she found out her mother had tried to kill her, she could not completely hate her. She would always be her mother, the mother she was at the moment when she felt loved.

* * *

Lord Nibori tried to grasp the concept yet it seemed elusive. His wife had tried to kill their daughter? He hadn't known of such a large amount of hate emanating from his wife. He wondered…what did his wife do…when he was gone? Those many years he was gone, what had happened to his daughter?

He collapsed down. So much guilt was welling inside of him. How could he have left his daughter with this monster? Was this the reason Kikyou was so corrupt? Was their any chance his wife could change? Was their any way he could keep the woman he once fell in love with? No. Angry, he called forth the guards and captured her.

"How could you attack your own child? Your flesh and blood? How could you hurt her?" Lord Nibori demanded.

"That thing? That thing is not my daughter!" Lady Oko screamed back, straining against the guards on her arms.

"What?" Lord Nibori asked confused. "Are you mad woman? She was borne of your womb!"

"No! She was from heaven, the beautiful, little savior! She is not my child she is another's! MY child is dead!" Lady Oko shrieked.

"What possessed you to poison the child you raised since she was a baby?"

"Nothing could make the wretched devil my child."

"How did you get the poison?"

"It was easy with my resources…" Lady Oko's eyes became blank as her voice deepened to a male's. "Now, I will finish this job." Lady Oko's face remained still ad she flew at Kagome, a dagger pulled from her sleeve. Kagome saw it coming but was too weak to dodge in time. When Lady Oko was five feet a way time slowed. Kagome watched shocked as Kikyou flew in front of Kagome and spread her arms. The stiletto plunged into Kikyou's bosom. Kagome gasped as Kikyou fell.

"Kag…Kagome…I apologize…I am sorry." Kikyou began to lose consciousness.

"Kikyou! Kikyou!" Kagome felt tears fall. Lord Nibori, out raged, struck his wife with a fatal sword, which had previously been at his side.

"Damn you Oko! Burn in the seventh level of hell!" Lady Oko fell cold on the floor. From inside her spawned hundreds of miniature wasps and a small crystal mirror. A shadowed figure appeared inside of the spiraling inside. It was dark and they were unable to see his face.

"Greetings my comrades…my name is Kairaiseshi (the puppeteer). I propose a little game…currently; Lady Oko has set the poison in your eldest daughter's bloodstream. This slow acting poison will kill her completely in one week. How far will you go to save her? Would you give your younger daughter, Kagome? Or would you try to save her without compromising your other daughter? Either way, Kagome will be mine. If you do try to find me and make this game interesting…I am in the castle where no mortal will reach. Follownorth where the land is cold.As for now…let the game begin! Kuku" from inside the arrow emerged an arrow's head. Its body flew from the thin mirror to pierce the side of the wall. A sign formed as it was burned on the wall. It was a spider.

"That sick bastard! Trying to destroy my daughters!" Lord Nibori screamed in outrage. Kagome flinched.

"It gets worse." Kagome mumbled. "Mother…has been dead for a couple months now."

"What does that mean?"

"She was being controlled," Sesshomaru entered. Disgust barely, but noticeably upon his visage. Lord Nibori brow furrowed. Kagome shuddered as she peered at her sister in concern.

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha cautiously said.

"I'm more worried about the poison then the stab… Kikyou is a couple inches taller than me...It did not reach her heart…but this poison is…dangerous. I think I can heal her wound enough so it wont open…but the poison…I don't think I can…" Kagome began to cry.

"How can you heal her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I'm supposed to be this angelic being…so I think I can will my power and some of my health in her…but I don't know if I can heal this poison…I'm not to sure of my powers yet. I'm sorry I can only do so much…" Kagome stifled the tears. How could the sister, this kind sister be leaving after she just got here?

"Kagome," Lord Inutashio called, "heal her as much as you can. Inuyasha, get the healers. Sesshomaru and I will do more research…are there any other books on poison?

Kagome thought hard. Had there been any books she had read that encountered any poison. Her master's! "Check my bedroom. The poisonous plants have been removed, correct?" She was affirmed with a nod. "Good, then my room is safe. Check my pillows, my master gave me books on elixirs, I'm sure you'll come across something-hurry!" A flash had left Kagome quickly as the other set out to do their turn. Kagome turned to the task at hand…she had never used her powers like this before. She turned to Kikyou and thought of how she could heal her…how could she transfer her powers. Kagome couldn't figure out how and Kikyou was dying! She needed to hurry! Kagome felt frustrated for not being able to figure out how to heal her. She felt a pull on the inside of her body…central around her heart. It spread to her fingers and Kagome brought her hands up to view the blue light surrounding it. Her hands! Kagome placed her hands on Kikyou's wound. Blood stained her hands. Kagome concentrated on picturing what it would be like to mold Kikyou's flesh together, to repair the wound. She imagined the blood disappearing and the flesh scar less. Kagome opened her eyes, not realizing they had been closed to peer down at Kikyou. There was no more blood and the wound was completely restored. Kagome smiled before turning to the noise in the door way. She turned to find the healers.

"I…think I healed her…I'm not entirely sure….but…it looks like it…" Kagome paused. The healer nodded and shooed her away.

"Place her on the tatami mats. I want pillows here for comfort. Fetch me cold water…this is going to bring on a fever. Go! Now!" the healer commanded as multiple servants spread out. Inuyasha and Lord Nibori tenderly lift her to the tatami mats in Kikyou's room. Pillows from India were brought in along with throws and blankets from France. As predicted, Kikyou was beginning to break out into a fever. Her forehead was hot while she broke out in a cold sweet. The healer summoned Jijenji for an herb concoction that she applied to cloth placed on Kikyou's head. She then summoned everyone but Jijenji and a couple servants out of the room. Kagome and the rest of the group left to the meeting room.

"Check for spies." Kagome announced letting her aura feel out the area. The other did the same. It was Lord Inutaisho who caught it. In a mighty leap out of the balcony he soared into the air to find a young low skilled demon. Inutaisho brought him down into the room.

"Who sent you?" his rough voice spat out.

"Lord..." the demon was cut off as a gurgle of blood spilled from his lips. Lord Inutaisho threw him from the window.

"That wasn't any help" Inuyasha said after his uncharacteristic silence.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed. "Except we have learned it is a lord."

"So what are we going to do about this?" Kagome said getting to the point.

"We fight him, what else can we do?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Of course. We won't give into his demands." Sesshomaru said disdainfully at Inuyasha.

"We need a plan rather than just bold action" Lord Nibori said struggling to focus. "I've already lost one of my family; I can not bear to lose another.

"We need an army." Inutaisho stated. "He has a bunch of lower level demons; we will defiantly need an army."

"Is he stupid? Doesn't he know we would outnumber his army? We have two kingdoms: we have one." Inuyasha snorted.

"He has some sort of trick, then…" Sesshomaru announced.

"What could he possibly have planned?" Lord Nibori stated allowed.

"I don't know, but we're running out of time. We need to leave to go north if we will ever have any hope of reaching him and getting the potion." Kagome pleaded, feeling urgency creep upon her and grip her soul.

"We have to have some sort of plan…at least…" Lord Nibori wistfully told his daughter.

"Fine. Lord Inutaisho can summon an army of both lands and Inuyasha can watch Kikyou and keep her company. You father, Sesshomaru, and I will begin to head north. Once the army is summoned they can catch up to us…" Kagome blurted out.

"It's too shaky! It might not work. We need to come up with a better, safer plan." Lord Nibori argued.

"NO! We don't have time. We must leave soon, and if we come up with a better plan, than we will change our current plan. But we must leave soon. Please Father, I sense…I…my instinct tells me we must begin now." Lord Nibori glanced at her, his daughter. She had always had such a strong intuition. She had known when spies were listening and had always sensed when things were coming. When she was little, a man had tried to assonate the family. He had climbed up the balcony to her nursery room. Before he had even entered or reached her or harmed her at all she had begun to cry. As only an infant she had somehow managed to get out of her crib and had begun to cry away. The guards had entered to find the man searching for Kagome and had found that Kagome had somehow figured out the secret passage way connected to the royal chambers and had ended up in bed with the Masters of the castle, much to her mother's anger. Lord Nibori decided that she was correct. They had to do something…the rest would hopefully come to them.

"Alright. Inuyasha, head to Kikyou's room. Guard her with your life."

"I will" Lord Nibori was confirmed with a wave and flash.

"Lord Inutaisho…you know what to do." Another nod. "As for us, we must begin soon. I'll get the servants to get us food for the travel. Prepare yourselves…this is no easy journey." Sesshomaru nodded and went to prepare. Kagome left to grab her fighting suit. She dressed and placed a dress over herself. It was a western design. It had a tight top fitting around her until her elbows, where it would become large sleeves. The dress's top ended at her neck, showing only a little of her collar bone. It loosened at the hip where it spread down to the ground. Around her waist was a belt that held her bow. On her back was her quiver full of arrows. She had her sword strapped to the other side of her waist. She met her father outside as well as Sesshomaru. Her father had a backpack on his back. He had changed out of his royal clothing but he still had his royal crest around his neck. His long beard had been shaven but his long hair was still their. Sesshomaru was completely unchanged. His swords were upon his side and he waited patiently for her arrival. When she came close to him he glanced at her.

"You look beautiful." He stated stoically. Kagome could tell he was embarrassed and she gave him the biggest smile. Her mood changed, however as she remembered their dilemma and the current dilemma she had also forgotten.

"How are you going to fly? You don't have wings." Kagome asked confused. Sesshomaru's answer was the summoning of his cloud under Kagome's and his own feet. Kagome was stunned temporarily having forgotten he was capable of such and her wings flew out ruffled. She blushed before muttering "Oh yea" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Let us proceed." Lord Nibori stated as they began to take flight into the rising sun.

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; RaWr

I apologize…I had waited for A single Spark to reopen. Thank you for your numerous pleas to continue. I assure you, my work seems more planned out and I plan to update more frequently.

Love

Hin-chan


	11. Northern towards cold

As hard as I try to update regularly, I never do. For shame upon I….

\

In such a world of conflict, a world of victims and executioners, it is the job of thinking people, not to be on the side of the executioners.

: Northern towards Dark

How long had they been traveling? They had left to the beginning of the sun but now they were greeted by the moon.

"1 How many thousands of years have you been there?

Why sometimes slender, sometimes full?

How old is the White Rabbit? 2

How many children belong to the Moon-Girl? 3

Why do you circle the purple loneliness of night?

And seldom blush before the sun?

Weary, past midnight, who are you searching for?

Are you in love with these rivers and hills? "

Kagome stared at the moon, willing it to answer her questions.

Sesshomaru stared at the moon as well. What were they hoping to accomplish? Could they expect to win this fight? Should they assume victory? Never, never should victory be assumed, but he was frightened. No, he was not frightened, something…else. What was this unknown emotion bubbling inside him, this need to be answered; this vast oblivion; a void of questions needing answers? What did his intuition want? What did it need for him to say, to do? He knew not, but he was worried so.

When the moon was directly overhead they had decided to stop. Kagome had headed to tranquility located at the hot springs a small distance from their camp. Sesshomaru had begun the fire and Lord Nibori gathered food. Sesshomaru found himself bored as lord Nibori began to cook the food and soon found he beginning to wander of towards the quietness of the night. In a no thought zone, he had ended up being pulled towards the springs Kagome was washing in. But the soft sounds of liquid hitting the still water were different from the sounds of washing. He peered over the edge of guarding rocks to find Kagome with her eyes closed. Silent tears of grief and guilt slowly caressed her cheek, twinkling down her face, reflecting moonlight, before falling down into the water, making ripples upon the ground. Sesshomaru quietly and soundlessly disrobed, keeping only his bottom dress. Gracefully he slipped into the water and glided towards Kagome. Whether or not she noticed him, he did not know as she continued to cry silently. His question was answered as her voice broke throughout his ears.

"Why?" Her soft muted voice rang dead, or dying, her eyes opening after the short word.

"Why what?" He questioned.

Kagome moved regally positioning herself to stand. She was naked and the misty water covered her form. She raised a hand, water slipping backwards down to her shoulders and into the water. She let a water droplet fall to the water, making ripples in its wake.

"Our relationship has always been shaky." Kagome watched another drip fall down. "It was a ripple." Another fell. "The more I wished I could catch it, could take it, the more ripples would be created." Kagome tried to grab the ripples, but they bounced off of her. "The best I could ever get was a soft touch upon my fingers, before the ripples passed and I lay forgotten." Kagome's eyes were lit by the burning of the moon. The empty abyss startled Sesshomaru. He finally noticed how pale she was; rivalry to the moon. The pallor of her face was disturbing and he realized how much she had meant to her, whether or not her sister was cruel to her.

Kagome was frozen with her hand still suspended in the air. Sesshomaru lifted his own hand and brought it to Kagome's. He spread her limp fingers with his own and looked in awe at how small she was, how fragile, how thin. His hands were significantly larger and engulfed hers. He clasped said hand inside his own and brought it to his lips leaving a light kiss upon her knuckles. Her blank eyes focused on him with confusion. He slowly moved around her to her back, where he laid small butterfly kisses upon her neck. He kiss her neck down to her collar bone and up again to her ear.

"She will be safe, we will save her." his quite susurrus breathed out. She visibly relaxed into his arms as he turned her around and laid a delicate kiss on her lips. As he dipped down to kiss her again, he was met half-way by eager lips. He let his lips rest lovingly upon hers. He felt her silent tears and kissed them away. He tasted the salty grief upon his taste buds. Sesshomaru laid another on her waiting lips when suddenly he felt a foreign aura. Jumping out of the hot springs quickly he waited for the attack. A strange man appeared. He had dark purplish hair borderline black hair. It was short and disarrayed. A spider mark was placed in the center of his head. He stood taller than Kagome but shorter than Sesshomaru in a simple male Chinese outfit that tied in the middle. Strapped to his side was a belt with a row of knives and daggers.

"Well, well, you must be the great Lord Sesshomaru. I am Hishumaru 4. Greetings, from Naraku." The demon said apathetically. He then turned to glance at Kagome's still nude form. She covered herself protectively. "Ah, and this lovely maiden must be Kagome. Yes, yes, I can see why Naraku likes her. She seems so innocent…hmmm…I might be tempted to take her for my own." The demon eyed her form and began to imagine what he could not see. Sesshomaru, becoming angry began to sprint towards the spacing demon.

"You're fight is with me." He gritted out. The man turned his attention to the charging demon. He dodged easily as he stared at Sesshomaru with a careless expression. "Oh no, what am I going to do?" Hishumaru said mockingly. "I don't know" he answered himself. He began to charge at Sesshomaru who was surprisingly put on the defensive. Unexpectedly, the dark demon jumped away from Sesshomaru into a tree above. Now, let's see, doku tantou 5." A line of poison daggers were sent Sesshomaru's way as he narrowly avoided the sharp objects. Kagome, who had long ago gotten out of the water and changed into her clothes, had her sword drawn and ready to attack.

"My turn!" Kagome yelled, ready to step in.

"No. You will not fight." Sesshomaru answered stoically as he continued to dodge the rain of dagger.

"I need to! This is the first of many battles I need to face; I need to see where I stand!"

"Now, now, I wouldn't want to fight you yet, you are much too beautiful," Hishumaru said from the tree above as he stopped the doku tantou.

He propelled himself down into a diving tornado at Sesshomaru. Kagome blocked the attack in front of Sesshomaru as she began the offensive towards Hishumaru. The dagger demon took out two stilettos as Kagome took out her sword. She unsheathed it while attacking as he crossed his daggers, blocking her attack. The sharp handles grabbed her sword and threw it away from her body. Then she was put on the defensive. Dagger, upon dagger, upon dagger, came propelling towards her, with extensive force. Kagome struggled to side step and dodge the daggers. She felt the sharp edges graze her skin, leaving small trails of blood droplets. It was slightly painful, she admitted to herself. After all, this was her real first battle, she had only sparred once with someone other than her master and now…she took a large step up.

Grabbing a dagger in midair, she shielded herself from the rest of the onslaught of daggers. She felt one graze her cheek and felt a sharp pain again. This one was deep and she realized she would have a scar once it healed. It would be long, from her eye to her mid cheek. She felt the adrenaline begin to fully take its effect. It numbed the pain and she moved quicker. Her senses heightened and she felt a fire within her soul. She pushed the man back onto his heels as she released a new wave of strikes. She fought him back enough that she could grab her sword and then she had the upper hand. She twisted and turned and watched as she fused her own sword with part of her soul. It glowed white and each time she struck Hishumaru, the wound left behind would burn as if on fire. The cool façade Hishumaru once possessed was fading fast as worry, fear, and other cowardly emotions portrayed on his face.

Sesshomaru on the side lines watched intently. While he struggled to hold himself back each time she was struck, he knew that the moment he stepped in, she would be angry. Not only that, but she needed this lesson. He had a feeling that this was her first real battle. He noticed clearly her faults and mentally noted what they needed to work on. When she began to be pushed onto the defensive he began to worry. But then she got "the Push" which he had named many years ago when he first begun his own real battles. The moment where you grasp everything and began to adjust occurred and she clicked finally. She struck and hit his shoulder and he faltered before jumping behind into a tree limb.

"doku tantou," Hishumaru yelled as he sent another row of poisonous daggers towards her. She deflected them and bounced some off towards him. He in turn dodged and jumped off the branch. Charging towards him she leaned over and met his chin with her fist, the other hand clenching her sword and pushing it into him. He was able to miss his vital organ and pierced his left lung instead. He felt it harder to breathe as the lung collapsed. He had a smirk on his face as he looked down at Kagome's thigh, where one small needle lay pierced through her flesh. Kagome grimaced as she jumped away, taking out the needle as she landed. The pain was much less then it should be, seeing as the adrenaline was overwhelming. She noticed him shouting again, but his words were hazy and unclear. Her vision would blur and then clear as she looked at the end of the needle to see a green liquid drip off. She was poisoned. She looked up to see an onslaught of daggers and was able to deflect and dodged most of them. He threw one lone dagger as she staggered and fell. She managed to grab the dagger as she dropped her sword. She threw back the needle and dagger before passing out.

Where she awoke was beyond her world. It was familiar from its white pillars to its silver lake. Everything was white and pure. It was her homeland. Birds of my beauties lay in the trees above and sung a familiar tune. Later the song became accompanied by a song.

'_Kagome, Kagome, little bird flies_

_Kagome, Kagome, please scream no cries_

_Little angel, growing, strong_

_Soon you'll leave to a world you belong'_

The song…was the song that was sung to her. She walked around further and stepped into an open room decorated in white banners and curtains. A crib was in the middle. White ribbons and bows decorated the sleeping palace and a sheet hung over it. A hanging arrangement of stars and moons was above it. The song continued and surrounded her. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled at the comforting sounds. She opened them again and pulled away the curtain over the crib. Inside was a heart shaped locket. She reached in and pulled it out. Gazing longingly at the chain, she opened the heart and looked inside. It read 'Kagome' on one side and 'Our little angel' on the other side. Almost as if in a trance, Kagome placed the necklace around her neck.

"It is yours after all." A voice called out. A bright light descended upon Kagome.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked gazing at the similar angel wings and kind face.

"I am your birth mother. This is your home. In order to save your world you live in now, we had to send you there-to earth. To protect. You are a protector; a guardian angel. "Kagome's mother said smiling. Two more lights came down. A young boy around 10 and a strong, handsome looking man appeared. "This is your brother, Souta, and your father."

Kagome felt tears in her eyes and slowly came over to the bright heavenly beings. She threw her arms around them and sobbed into her father's shirt.

"Why! Why did you leave me with her!" Kagome sobbed.

"It was necessary for the survival of your other family, and for your people. Kagome, they need you. Your sister needs you. The poison if acting faster and can only cease when you kill Kairaiseshi.

"How can I do that when I can hardly manage to defeat the foes he sends?" Kagome asked, remembering Hishumaru.

"Go with your brother and father. They will teach you about your powers. Lord Nibori is sleeping so I'll tell him you are alright and what's to occur." Kagome's mother said as she faded off. Kagome followed her family to the coliseum like building.

"First we shall start with your healing powers. You have the basics, now we must refine."

Sesshomaru had worried when Kagome began to struggle with the fight. Then, he became distraught when she got hit with the needle. As she began to waver, he watched as she caught a dagger and sent both that and the needle back before passing out, the unexpected attack killing their enemy. He had lifted her gingerly and ran to Lord Nibori, just as he was waking.

"We ran into a creation by Kairaiseshi. We engaged in battle. Kagome was victorious but has been poisoned." Sesshomaru said betraying none of the fear he felt. Kagome seemed to do that-seemed to make him fear.

"She is fine. Her parents from above are healing her. She will be fine. We will continue on while she rests. I assume you can keep her on your cloud?" he was answered with a quick nod. "Let us leave." Then they were off. Flying north farther by light of the moon.

When Kikyou was little she would play with her younger sister. When she was four and her sister one, she had marveled at the softness of her skin. The sweet scent she omitted and the lovely wings upon her back. She had watched questioningly as to why her mother gave hating glance towards her. She watched as she would mumble things like "evil child" and "demon child" to which Kikyou became scared of her. For surely, her sister could not be her sister if her mother did not love her. So she stayed away. But one day as she was passing by the nursery, she had heard crying, and curious to the sound, traveled to the sound. Inside was her sister who gazed up and ceased it's tears. Kikyou had peered over the edge and felt her thin baby hair upon her head. The little babe had stared up with her large blue eyes and had reached her soul. Kikyou smiled and the fascinated baby began to laugh with joy. Kikyou determined that day, that the child was not evil, but instead very cute and sweet. She visited each day until Kagome was 5. that day, she had left her a present she had found outside, a beautiful flower that still had dew on it. Kagome had been delighted and enjoyed the present. When Kikyou left to go to the lavatory, she came back to see her mother asking her little sister questions.

"Where did you get this flower?" She asked harshly.

"Fr-from Kikyou." Kagome sputtered out. Her mother grabbed her arm.

"You're lying aren't you? You went outside! What have I told you about leaving this room!" Lady Oko raised her hand and slapped Kagome across her face. The flower dropped to the floor and lay broken. When Lady Oko raised her hand to slap her again, Kikyou ran inside and pleaded with her mother.

"No mother! I did give it to her! She didn't do anything wrong!" A slap fell across Kikyou's face. She stared into space, eyes open wide. She gingerly raised her hand to her face. That was the first time her mother ever slapped her.

"You will do nothing with Kagome! She will be your down fall! You are forbidden to be in this room!" At that moment, Kikyou began to hate Kagome. Her mother was displeased with her and it was all Kagome's fault. After that day, Kikyou no longer visited Kagome. She instead thought of the moment when Kikyou's hand fell across her face and the anger on her face. Thinking back to that day, Kikyou wondered what it would be like if Kikyou had never abandoned her sister, or better, if her mother never hated them. She wondered and wished and realized she could do nothing. But in spite of everything she had done, her sister had forgiven her, and more so, was currently risking her life for her. Kikyou felt a cool wash cloth glide across her face collecting the sweat from her visage.

"You'll be okay." Inuyasha whispered soothingly, "She still loves you and when this is over, you can fix your relationship, you can forget what happened"

Unknowingly, she had said her story aloud in her feverish state. She blushed, but Inuyasha could not tell, for her face was red from fever anyway.

"I wish my relationship with my brother was better too." Inuyasha said. "We fight so much, and our lives have chosen such different paths, I wish that we could be close." Inuyasha paused. "Let's make a vow; we will make our relationships with our siblings work, even if we aren't completely their blood family." Kikyou nodded and allowed a small smile across her lips.

"Of course. As soon as this is over, we will mend the relationship that hangs by a string."

1 The title of this poem is "Questions for the Moon" by Ho Xuan Huong

2 In Chinese Mythology a rabbit lives on the moon

3 In Japanese Mythology a princess named "Kaguya" lives on the moon

4 Hishumaru, Hishu meaning dagger, and maru a form of quote unquote fondness (Sesshomaru)

5 Doku Tantou- meaning poison dagger.


End file.
